A Test of Valour
by N7Phoenix24
Summary: The third and final story between Sirius Black and Sofia McGregor. The Wizarding War is upon them, but will the couple be able to fight off the evil and still keep each other. Or will the world come crashing down upon them.
1. Sounds of my Future

**It has been a long time coming. And i apologise for taking such a long time. But i promised and i keep them. **

**This story is still being written so uploads will be a bit slower than the others. It will be all light and fluffy to begin with but things will change as the years pass and the war begins.**

**The story will follow through Harry's years, the war and beyond.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**July 7th 1996**

"Sirius, we were meant to leave half an hour ago. Am I not meant too be the one who takes ages to get ready" Sitting on the edge of the bed in the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place, Sofia spoke to the closed door of the bathroom.

It was the beginning of July 1996. Since the article in the Daily Prophet abolishing all the crimes that had been placed on his name and declaring his freedom, Sirius had been apprehensive about leaving the house. Which baffled Sofia. She had been thinking that she wouldn't be able to get him back inside. Sofia questioned Sirius a lot at first, but she saw something much deeper was wrong. Instead of pushing him, she let Sirius take things at his own place. But today was a big day for them both. They were travelling into central London and Diagon Alley. Sirius insisted on getting Sofia an engagement ring, also he wanted to get a birthday present for Harry at the end of the month.

With a heavy sigh Sofia stood from the bed and took the few paces to the bathroom door.

"Sirius?" Sofia whispered through the wood but was greeted with silence. "Sweetheart, please talk to me" She continued softly.

Slowly, testing the door, worried for his well being, Sofia opened the door. She saw Sirius leaning over the sink, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Sirius what's wrong? Don't you want to go?" She asked him.

"I do want to go, it's just..." Sirius paused and sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. Sofia watched him and she finally realised.

"It's about what everyone will think isn't it" Sofia said softly. "Sirius, when have you been bothered about what other people think" She laid her hand gently onto his arm.

"As soon as they see me they will see him, the prisoner, the crazed mad man" Sirius stared at his reflection.

"That's nonsense Sirius" Sofia spoke softly.

"No it isn't, seeing little kids hide behind their parents, running away in case I hurt them. I don't want to be seen as that man" Sirius' voice cracked and his head slumped forwards. Sofia sighed, listening to Sirius pour his heart out. "I want it to be how it was after school, it was easy, no worries, nothing, just us" Sirius whispered.

"It can't be like that, you know that Sirius, a lot has changed and a lot is happening. But, maybe a few things can change" Sofia said and Sirius looked to her.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you said you wanted it to be like it was after school. We can't change what happened, but we can change a few things. You are scared of what people will say and think, well, what if people saw someone else, someone different" Sofia suggested.

"Be someone...what like change myself in a different person? Like Tonks?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes and no, look, you want different, so change" Sofia whispered, running her fingers through his soft long hair. "Sirius, it's up to you, this is your life. I am not going to push you to do anything. But you can't stay inside for the rest of your life" Sofia said, stroking his cheek with her finger. "I will be downstairs" She said and kissed his lips before leaving the bathroom, hearing a heavy sigh from Sirius.

Walking down the stairs, Sofia sat at the table in the kitchen. Mug of coffee in her hand as she waited. She felt bad for Sirius, wanting to help him more but this was his choice.

15 minutes later and sill in the kitchen, there was a creak by the door. Sofia looked up from her mu and saw Sirius in the doorway.

"Wow" Sofia was shocked and she stood from the table, walking over she gazed up to him.

"Think people will recognize me now?" Sirius asked as Sofia reached up and ran her fingers through his now very short hair, which tufted up at the front. "Not quite like the school days, thought I was a bit past that" Sirius smiled which made Sofia chuckle.

"I like it, and you got rid of your beard" Sofia noted, running her fingers over his cheek. Instead Sirius had a short goatee.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked her and she smiled to him.

"You look fantastic Sirius, handsome, and I can see your face." Sofia leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Sirius smiled in the kiss before breaking away.

"You're sure?" He asked again and Sofia laughed.

"Yes I'm sure, now come on, let's get to Diagon Alley and have some fun" She took his hand tightly and dragged him out of the door before he could change his mind.

The moment they stepped out the front door, Sirius and Sofia disapperated from the step. Instantly re-appearing in the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius walked forwards and opened the door for Sofia to step inside. Thanking him, Sofia walked into the pub, seeing a few sat at the bar, but no one turned to take notice of the newcomers. Taking hold of Sirius' hand, she guided him to the back alley. Pausing, she looked at Sirius.

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked him and he nodded.

"Got to jump in at the deep end" Sirius said and with a smile at Sofia, the brick wall opened. Taking a deep breath, Sirius stepped onto the cobbled wizarding street of Diagon Alley.

Looking up Sirius witnessed the vast beautiful sky. So clear and radiant, the stillness calming, a bird chirping a summer song as it flew above him. Sirius would dream of such simple bliss when he was alone in the darkness. A broad smile on his face, Sirius nodded before he walked down the street. There were a few witches and wizards gazing through shop windows as the duo headed to Gringotts. As they walked down the street, a wizard dipped his hat to Sirius.

"Afternoon" he said and Sirius grinned, turning to Sofia, squeesing her hand, so happy that no one was hurling abuse or running from him.

After getting a pouch full of galleons, Sofia looked at Sirius.

"Where to first Sirius?" Sofia asked him as they walked between shops.

"Something for Harry" He answered and looked at all the different buildings, thinking. "Well I got him a Firebolt, let's try in here" Sirius walked into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment as Sofia followed.

Inside, Sofia looked at the crammed shelves. There were magical instruments in every nook and cranny, not a millimetre of space to spare. Sofia had no idea where to start looking, but Sirius walked straight to the back of he shop, the shelves were dusty, as were the objects sitting on them.

"What are you looking for?" She asked him as she inspected the objects. Eyeing a lot of different dark detectors.

"It will vibrate and glow bright green if a dementor is near" Sirius held in his hand a small golden cylinder with glass panel strips.

"Are you sure it works?" Sofia asked dubiously.

"I saw Mad-Eye have one. I know the Dementors affect Harry badly. He probably won't use it, but hey, it's a warning" Sirius said as he looked at Sofia.

"Okay, well maybe get himself something else as well" Sofia noted, patting his back and looked around the shop. Sirius scowled as he walked to the counter.

"Fine" he mumble, paying for the item he walked to Sofia. "Let's go get you a ring" He suggested and they both left the shop, back onto the cobbles. A smile returning to Sirius' face as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Walking inside the jewellers, Sofia smiled as she saw everything sparkle. Now Sofia was not particularly materialistic, or very feminine, but like any girl, she loved a bit of sparkle.

"Oh now that's nice" Sofia admired the twisted silver band, gleaming diamond in the middle. Sirius meanwhile was hovering by the window, leaving Sofia to this part of the shopping. Listening to Sofia talking, he watched the sky. Moving closer to the glass when he noticed something odd. Dark clouds suddenly casted over, watching closer he then saw the shape of a skull. Rushing out he door he walked quickly down the cobbles.

Other witches and wizards doing the same.

"Sirius, what do you think of this one?" Sofia asked, reaching behind her as she examined the ring. When she felt nothing but air, Sofia stood up straight, turning to see nothing but air. "Sirius?" She called and moved to the door. Slowly opening it and stepping outside. Noting the dark sky. Seeing Sirius a few metres away and she approached him, placing a hand on his back.

"Sirius?" Sofia questioned but he didn't reply, he was just watching upwards. Turning her gaze to follow, she froze. Watching the snake burst through the mouth of the skull. "Oh no" She whispered and quickly took her wand from her waist.

Suddenly, screams erupted from behind them. Spinning around she felt herself pushed to the floor. Black smoke spreading over them. Getting back up, Sirius looking to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, nodding she jumped when an explosion rang through her ears. Flames billowing out of the windows, glass shattering.

"No" Sofia whispered and ran with Sirius to the wand shop. Seeing the figures walk out, holding tightly to Mr Ollivander. But before they could even attempt to stop the deatheaters, they were gone.

Stopping in front of the shop Sofia watched Sirius run inside, she stayed on the cobbles, wand a loft as the Ministry workers came onto the scene.

"What happened here?" Came a voice behind Sofia and she looked to the new Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Deatheater's Minister" Sofia told him as Sirius re-appeared by her side.

"They have taken Ollivander" Sirius looked at the Minister.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Scrimgeour questioned but Sirius shook his head.

"No idea" Sofia sighed, wand still by her side.

"Well you can go, this is a Ministry matter now." Scrimgeour stated and Sirius took Sofia's hand, fastening her wand back to her waist. Walking with Sirius away from the scene.

"Why the hell would they want Ollivander?" Sirius asked as they walked slowly.

"He's a wandmaker, maybe Voldemort wants to use him for that purpose" Sofia suggested but it was all just guesswork.

"Maybe" Sirius said and they stopped outside the jewellery shop, but they looked to one another.

"I'm not really in the mood for ring shopping now" Sofia said quietly, just thinking about Ollivander. Was this just the beginning. Sirius stroked her cheek, gazing down to her.

"We're getting married in two weeks, we need the rings. You need a dress, we haven't got a place for the ceremony" Sirius said and Sofia smiled.

"Okay Mister organised" She whispered. "Let's go home, I suspect Remus will be waiting for us" Glancing back to Ollivander's...what was Ollivander's.

"Actually that's something else I wanted to talk about" Sirius said as he walked and Sofia looked to him curiously.

* * *

**July 20th 1996**

Sirius took a deep breath, fiddling with his cuffs. When he was in his cell he would imagine this day, the happiness. The thought of finally marrying the woman he adored. But he was full of nerves. Taking a deep breath, trying to keep calm, wiping the beads of sweat from his brow.

"Never seen you look so nervous" Harry's voice drifted from the doorway.

"Oh you wait until you are in this position. Marrying someone who is far too good for you. Merlin's beard. Why the hell is she marrying me..." Sirius stared at his reflection.

"Don't be getting cold feet Sirius. And Sofia loves you, maybe she is a bit crazy too, but she does" Harry tried to calm him.

"Is she here?" Sirius asked and harry nodded.

"Mrs Weasley is with her, no doubt saying the same" Harry said with a smile.

"I highly doubt she has such high praise for me" Sirius looked to Harry, his smile faltering.

"We need to get in place" Harry spoke and walked out of the tent. Sirius waited a minute before he followed.

Walking out into the bright sun, the heat making him pull at his collar. It had been Sofia's decision to have the wedding here. She explained it had become their place. The hill side in Italy, they would come and watch the stars, be at peace. And so they had decided to get married here. It was small, only a select few, they both only knew those in the order anyway.

He looked to Remus, sat beside Tonks and Kingsley, Arthur and Molly Weasley sat on the other side, the rest of the Weasley family spreading amongst each side. Ginny sitting beside Hermione on Sofia's side. Meanwhile Ron, Harry Fred and George had chosen the opposite to the girls. Sofia had invited her own family, but she had not received a reply, which had upset her. But she was gaining a new family member now.

"Have you heard anything from Ollivander?" Remus whispered to Kingsley, but he shook his head.

"The Ministry have a team searching, but the Minister has no clue" Kingsley replied. Sirius listened to the conversation but he just waited.

Then she appeared, he froze, listening to his heart pounding, sure it would burst out of his chest. She put the pictures in those wedding magazines to shame. She was the most beautiful woman, wearing a radiance and joy he had never seen before. Flooding his mind were the memories of their younger days, crashing into her after flooding the toilets. That smile the moment they met. She was beautiful then. But now...he had to hold himself together, he couldn't get teary, not now. As she reached him he took her hand, squeesing it, letting her know she was always there for her, but also to calm his own nerves. Kissing her cheek he grinned.

"You look...utterly indescribable" Sirius whispered and Sofia laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Sofia smiled and they turned to the vicar to let the ceremony get under way.

* * *

**Several Hours Later. Grimmauld Place.**

"Molly relax, go sit, have fun, everyone is sorted" Sofia insisted to Molly Weasley, she had been running around the kitchen getting in a fluster to make sure everyone had food and drinks. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

"I'll just have five minutes" Molly agreed.

"Take this with you, we are celebrating" Sofia passed her a champagne flute which she took and went out to the garden. It was full of people , music blasting loudly, drinks flowing, everyone with a smile on there faces. She had changed out of her wedding dress into a dress more comfortable.

Standing at the steps she watched Sirius at the bottom of the garden, talking with Remus, Kingsley and Mad-Eye, cigar in one hand, Firewhiskey in the other. She caught his eye and Sirius smiled to her. Returning it she inclined her head to the house and walked back inside. Sirius excused himself from the group, jogging up the steps and into the kitchen.

"Sofe? You okay?" He asked as Sofia stood by the table.

"I'm fine, more than fine" Sofia smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just wanted a few moments with my new husband"

"Ahh I see, well I'll go find him" Sirius pulled away but Sofia grabbed his arm, tugging him back.

"Come here you idiot" Grinned Sofia and she kissed his lips. Sirius gently took hold of her waist and picked her up onto the table, stepping between her legs as the kiss deepened.

"Woah, ho ho sorry" Fred called and Sofia broke away but she didn't look from Sirius, his eyes alive with lust. "Toilet calls, carry on" Fred quickly left the kitchen and Sofia smiled.

"We can carry this on tonight" She whispered stroking the bottom of his back.

"Don't know if I can wait that long" Sirius grumbled and Sofia chuckled, pecking his lips before she got off the table and led him outside. Reaching the bottom step everyone turned to them.

"Speech! Time for speeches" Arthur called and she heard Sirius groan. The music falling silent, Sofia walked into the centre, Sirius standing just behind her, seeing Fred come back outside.

"Well first off I just want to thank everyone for coming today. It had been a long time coming to be honest, and it will take me a while to get used to being Mrs Sofia Black. But it won't be difficult." Sofia smiled and grinned to Sirius who was watching her. "Me and Sirius have been, well we have been though a lot of shit together, if you pardon my language" A chuckle reverberated over everyone listening. "But without this man, I don't know where I would be. I love him so much that he gives me strength, and that he loves me gives me courage" Sofia spoke softly and Sirius smiled kissing her. She stepped back now and let Sirius say a few words.

"As Sofe said, we have been through a lot together. Meeting at Hogwarts during my first year, losing James and Lily" Sirius' voice quietened and he looked to Harry who gave him a comforting smile. "I know they would be watching now, cheering us on, telling us it was about damn time" Sirius chuckled and everyone else laughed again as well. "But I finally did it, I married her. A woman I am so lucky to have, she kept me going in that cell, without her, it's not a thought I want to have." Sirius turned and looked at Sofia. "I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me" Sirius finished and Sofia smiled, wiping her cheek before she moved to Sirius, kissing him.

"Always have to out do me" She whispered and kissed his lips again before Sirius hugged her tightly.

"Of course I do" Sirius grinned coming away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"All right love birds, let's get the party started" George called and the music started.

"Hey, newly weds here" Sirius said to George before looking back at Sofia. "I meant every word" he whispered.

"I know Sirius, me too" She said before seeing the back of the house open and two people step out. "Oh my god" Sofia whispered and breaking from Sirius she rushed to the duo. "Daniel, Luce, I thought you wouldn't come" She hugged her brother and sister tightly.

"You think I would miss my big sister getting married" Lucy grinned to Sofia.

"We're just sorry we missed the ceremony" Daniel added.

"It's fine, you're here now" Sofia was just happy to have them here. Sirius watched them all before he got himself a drink, rejoining Remus.

* * *

**August 10th 1996**

"It's beautiful" Sofia gazed at the building. Herself and Sirius had moved out of London. Sirius had signed Grimmauld Place over to Harry. They wanted to get out of the place. It was Sirius' childhood home, full of everything he hated. So a fresh start, that's what she said. They searched hard for the right place, but they found it. A quaint little cottage on the coast of Cornwall, white walls with a thatched rood and a sweet light blue door. Beautiful flowers lining the garden, shining colours in the bright sunshine.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her temple.

"It's perfect, new start, new life, new everything" Sirius said quietly before looking back to the house.

"There's something else as well" Sofia looked at Sirius, arm around his back as Sirius looked at her curiously.

"I'm Pregnant."


	2. Edge of the Smoke

The streets that were once full with with life stood empty. Gone were the street vendors selling sweets and trinkets. Gone were the children who ran amongst the crowds. Gone were the stores with their windows of fine robes, rare animals, potions of all varieties. Now, even at midday, all that you would find would be the dusty street with only the wind for company. The pavement was cracked, broken shop fronts laid waste by Snatchers looting. Once in a while there was an occasional harried person, moving quickly with tense purpose. No one left their houses unless it was absolutely necessary.

The war came suddenly, sweeping over the horizon. Everyone became anxious, scared. So scared that some left their homes all together. Order members, pro muggle, those strongly against Voldemort and those willing to fight. They ran, they had too, you run or you die. Witches and wizards took flight. They knew a battle would come, but the world was scattered.

The forest that was once so alive, was now chilling. Sofia shook in the cold air. The trees that sheltered so many with their spreading canopy of green and provided so much are now lifeless sticks of charcoal.

She ran through the woods, leaping over thin winding creaks and the slippery rocks. She dodged and zipped past rotting oak trees and under lowered and snapped branches. Everything blurred into a dizzying blend of dark colours. Sofia jumped into a muddy brook, swollen by the recent rains, soaking her jeans. The woods began to widen, but that made it no easier. Branches splintering above her head, wincing as fresh cuts hit her skin. Bounding over a fallen tree she stopped, needing just a second to catch her breath, heart pounding, sweat falling. By the Gods how had this happened so quickly.

The snatchers had found her, well, she had found them first. Drinking, talking and shouting in a small pub in a tiny village. She was sure the village would once have been a beautiful place to visit. Bit that was no more. Houses, shops abandoned, the barman so scared he feared to leave. Instead he kept them drunk, perhaps then he wouldn't be on any death list.

Sofia was not here to drink. Crouched under an open window, trying to listen to each conversation in the mud. Closing her eyes she listened, her mind wandering to the good times, when everything was easier.

Those thoughts were quickly broken when she was spotted.

"Oi! You!" Sofia turned and looked up. A snatcher looming down at her.

"Time to run" Jumping up she barged into him, knocking him off his feet as she ran back into the forest, hearing shouts behind her.

* * *

Wood blasted above her head. Ducking sharply, Sofia's break for air ended. Jets of red and green flying past her. She wasn't going to be able to out run them, not like this, there were too many. So she brought out the wolf. Although faster, she was a bigger target, brilliant white in a dark forest. She had no choice. Jumping into the air she landed on four feet, sprinting across the muddy ground.

"There! The wolf, she's an animagus" The snatchers called. Just as she though, the spells got closer before she was suddenly hit in the shoulder, yelping as she skidded into the ground, slamming into a rock. Blinking, dazed, she slowly looked up, seeing someone glaring down at her.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf" He sneered through yellow stained teeth.

"Hey look, she dropped her wand, reckon it's mine now" Another said and Sofia snarled, getting to her feet and pounced on the one who took her wand, clamping her jaw on his neck.

"Down doggy!" The first shouted, aiming his wand at the wolf, blasting her away. Hitting the rock once more, Sofia crumpled to the ground, back in her human form. Blood falling from the side of her head. "Now that was not very nice" Sofia stared at the wand aimed at her. Glancing to the snatcher writhing on the floor, screaming as he held his neck. "Oh someone shut him up!" he shouted and the snatcher was dragged away, out of sight. Leaving her wand on the floor. "How can you think you can fight us, there are fifteen of us and only one of you. You haven't got a chance darlin" He stated but Sofia shakily found her feet.

"There's always a chance" She wheezed, determined to fight even at the major disadvantage of being wandless. He laughed at her, the others joining in, having surrounded her. "It's over for you" he sneered, in seconds they all raised their wands, pointing at Sofia, spells flying at her in every direction. But snatchers aren't very clever. Quickly ducking down, holding her head, all the spells collided. Causing an explosion of light, noise and smoke.

Hearing cries around her, she didn't wait to find out what happened to them. Sofia just ran. Moving as fast at her body would take her, she's had to leave her wand behind.

Rounding a tree she screamed, an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her to the side. Spinning around, raising her hands at her attacker she froze, staring at his face.

"King!" Sofia stared at Kingsley Shacklebolt and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"It's okay Sofe" His deep voice rumbled. "Come on, we need to get out of here before those snatchers find us" Sofia broke away and nodded, stepping away from Kingsley but she wobbled. "Woah okay I've got you" Kingsley grabbed Sofia just as she passed out, carrying her back to the camp.

* * *

A few hours later Sofia woke, groaning, feeling a soft mattress underneath her. Sitting up she looked around, being inside a tent. Scrambled memories of what had happened. Swinging her feet onto the ground the tent door opened, Kingsley walked through, followed by Dean Thomas, Remus Lupin and the Weasley twins. She couldn't believe it, what on earth were they doing here.

"Sofe, how are you feeling?" Remus moved to her side, helping her stand.

"Better" Sofia whispered, standing straight, looking at the group.

"What are you doing out there?" Remus asked.

"On your own..." Kingsley added.

"Yeah, where's Sirius?" Fred questioned.

Sofia's heart sank, staring at them all. Everything crashing down again.

"He's gone" her voice cracked. "He's dead"


	3. Angel of my Tears

**September 21st 1996**

They say having a baby is the most joyous of times. That was putting it lightly compared to how Sirius was acting. He was like a little kid in a candy shop. He quickly decorated the nursery, keeping it gender neutral but Sofia knew Sirius wanted a boy. They had kept the nursery bright and open, the sun shining from the window making the room feel warm. Sofia had given up on a few things. He had insisted on draping a Gryffindor banner on the wall, although Sofia told him that he or she could be in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or even Slytherin. Much to Sirius' annoyance, stating no child of his would be in Slytherin.

Standing, gazing, Sofia smiled at the room, feeling Sirius slide up behind her, his arms moving gently around her waist.

"I think it's perfect Sirius" Sofia leaned back against his chest.

"Everything is perfect" Sirius whispered, kissing her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder. Sofia sighed with contentment.

"I'm so happy to have found you again" She spoke softly.

"You're not the only one" Sirius took her hand and span her around to face him. She grinned up at him, arms wrapping around his neck. "At long last it is you, me and little James" Sofia sighed and dropped her arms, stepping back from him.

"What did I say about that name" She shook her head.

"He was my best friend, Harry's father-"

"Exactly" Sofia cut in. "Harry's father. Do you not think that Harry would want to call his own son after his father" She told him.

"But, he was my best friend" Sirius whispered and Sofia stroked his cheek.

"I know Sirius, and he will always be with you, with us" running her thumb over his jawbone. "None of us will ever forget him or Lily, those memories are never going to disappear" She said and Sirius smiled to her, kissing her forehead.

"Right, as always" Sirius said, "So, what can we call him?" He asked and Sofia laughed again.

"You are so determined it will be a boy" Sofia stated.

"How can I not be" Sirius said and walked across the nursery to the cot, leaning on the wood as he gazed to the bed, picking up the teddy Sofia had bought. "Whatever we have, boy or girl, I will make sure it is the happiest kid on earth"

"And you will be so good at it" Sofia told him, watching Sirius turn back around to face her, smile on his face.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

"No Molly, it's fine really, I'm not hungry" Sofia spoke quietly, leaving the table and walked up the stairs. Another meeting of the Order, most had left, but the usuals took up Molly's offer of dinner. Who could resist Molly's food. Which was why she frowned when Sofia left the room and she turned to Sirius who sat at the head of the table, hunched over, staring at the dark wood.

"Sirius, tell her she need's to eat -"

"She's fine" Sirius mumbled.

"She needs to eat, I mean really, she's like a stick and she's pregnant, she needs to eat more" Molly carried on over him.

"Dammit she's fine" Sirius slammed his fist on the table, making the cutlery clatter. Molly stared at him, as did everyone else in the kitchen.

"Sirius, are you alri-" Remus watched Sirius.

"I'm fine" Sirius jumped from the table, the chair falling backwards, banging on the floor, storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Two Days earlier. St Mungo's hospital.**

Sirius sat by her side, reaching for her hand and gripping it tightly. The room was cold and baron, just how he felt right now. She was trembling, he wasn't sure if it was from the chill or from her emotions.

Looking at the door when it opened, he watched Daniel step inside, his eyes on Sofia.

"Sofe...I'm so sorry" Her brother whispered, he had just found out the news.

A few hours ago Sofia had had pains in her stomach, something hadn't felt right, so Sirius brought her to St Mungo's and from there everything, the thoughts of their perfect family, all those dreams. All shattered in a million pieces. But he couldn't imagine what it was like for Sofia.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

"Sirius...what's going on? You and Sofia are barely speaking, to us, hell to each other. What's going on? Have you had a fight?" Remus walked up behind Sirius. His back to him, seeing Sirius pour a healthy amount of Firewhiskey into a tumbler.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sirius mumbled before throwing the golden liquid down his throat, letting it burn as Remus sighed.

"Well I really don't think drinking will help" Remus replied. "What would you know!" Sirius turned and charged at Remus, spitting at him.

"Alright, alright" Remus held his hands up to calm him down. "Just talk to me Sirius" he asked the man, watching the fear, seeing him shaking before he crumpled onto the armchair, tears falling.

"She lost it, she...we lost it" Sirius muttered through tears. "We lost the baby" He sobbed.

* * *

_How do you love a person who never got to be_

_Or try to envision a face you never got to see?_

_How do you mourn the death of one who never got to live._

_When there's nothing to feel good about and nothing to forgive?_

* * *

**Another short chapter here. I promise the rest will be longer. **

**And the upcoming chapters are a rather more cheery note. Enough of this being down and dramatic.**

**If you are enjoying the story, let me know. **

**If there is anything you would love to see happen between the couple, give me a word and who knows. **

**:)**


	4. Prints in the Sand

**November 7th 1996, Cornwall**

Walking out of the cottage, Sirius watched the sun sitting low in the sky. But it was a mild autumn day. The past month had been quiet in the house. Sofia hadn't been herself, she was quiet and had become very guarded. Losing the baby had broken her. She flinched when he touched her. She barely spoke to him, and when she did it was short and snappy. He knew she didn't mean it, and he had to be strong, for both of them. Giving her the time she needed, however long that may be.  
Watching her now, standing by the shore, gazing out to the horizon. Slowly moving across the sand, Sirius stopped by her side. She clutched her arms over her chest, the wind blowing her hair behind her.  
"I spoke to Daniel a few days ago," Sirius said quietly, looking at Sofia, watching her. "He said he might be able to help, get a potion for you to take, we could try again." He left out the part where Daniel was worried for her and desperately wanting to talk to her.  
"No," Sofia whispered, shaking her head before tucking her hair behind her ear only for the wind to blow it away again. "I can't, not again," she continued before she faced Sirius, looking at him sadly. "A baby shouldn't be born in war...maybe this is what has to happen."  
Sirius looked at her, reaching up he stroked her cheek very gently. "None of this should have happened," Sirius spoke softly. "None of it, losing James and Lily, Eva, this war, and this baby. But we can't give up." Sirius moved closer to her, his hands holding her arms. "Give up, and it all ends." Sirius whispered and Sofia wrapped her arms around him, her cheek pressing against his chest.  
"We can never give up," she mumbled and he kissed the top of her head.  
"Never," Sirius said, holding her closer as they both watched the sun sink lower in the sky.  
"I love you Sirius, I know I've been horrible recently, too you, to...well to you...but, I knew it would be okay, because I had you by my side," Sofia said quietly.  
"I will always be here Sofe, always," Sirius spoke and leaning down he kissed her lips. Picking Sofia up from her feet he span her around. So happy to finally hear a laugh escape her mouth. Back on her feet Sofia gazed up at him, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.  
"Do you fancy going for a run?" She asked him and he flashed his teeth in a smile.  
"Make it more interesting," Sirius suggested and Sofia stepped away.  
"After three?" Sofia grinned as he nodded. "One...two..." Sirius counted with her but just before three Sofia span on her heel and ran. She leapt into the air and changed into her animagus form.  
"Oh now that's cheating," Sirius said as he watched her take a head start. Growling, broad grin on his face he chased after her. The wolf was bigger than him as a dog, but he was nippy.  
With every paw that landed, the sand shifted, the fine grains giving him warmth. The waves crashing against the shore as the salty air lay thickly on his tongue and filled his nostrils. Barking he caught up to her, nipping her back leg playfully. She snarled, stumbling as Sofia looked around at him, snapping at him but there was nothing but love and play in her eyes.  
Nearing the end of the beach, Sirius just got ahead of her. Grass under his feet before he slowed, turning back into his human form and he turned to face Sofia who came charging towards him.  
"Uh oh," Sirius muttered just before she crashed into him, toppling them both to the ground, landing hard on his back as he realised very quickly he was being pinned down. Staring up into the piercing eyes of a wolf. "However beautiful you are as a wolf, bestiality isn't really my thing," Sirius stated and watched as Sofia changed back.  
"You have a warped mind, Sirius Black," Sofia smiled down to him.  
"It's why you love me," Sirius grinned cheekily.  
"I wouldn't say that was why I love you," she corrected him.  
"No? How about my charm, my rugged good looks, my wit, my superior knowledge-"  
"Your ego and big headedness," Sofia smirked, leaning down, her fingers playing in his hair.  
"Well if you fell in love with me for that..." Sirius gazed at Sofia.  
"You are an idiot," Sofia whispered and kissed his lips quickly. "But you are my idiot." She smiled and kissed him again. Sirius grinned in the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back as he pulled her close.  
"I missed you," he whispered as Sofia lay on his chest.  
"I'm here," she replied, resting her chin on his chest, watching his face. Sirius smiled, stroking her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear. "No matter what Sirius, no matter what happens, I'm never going to leave your side."  
"Smooth talker," Sirius smirked pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her, holding her tightly before they made love in the grass.

* * *

"You weren't always sweet and innocent you know." Sirius noted as he watched the clouds slowly move across the light blue sky.  
Sofia laughed. "I have never been sweet and innocent."  
"Well..." Sirius smiled. "You had a secret wild streak, you and Lily." He glanced to Sofia at his side, hand stroking the hairs on his chest, her leg wrapped over his.  
"Clearly, which was never very secret," Sofia said quietly with a smirk. "We were never like you Marauders, pranksters, tricksters, always up to something-"  
"Didn't you and Lily get yourselves into trouble one year?" Sirius asked, stroking her shoulder.  
"Into trouble? No, no one knew it was us, well except you, James and Remus...after you guessed."  
"And you're a terrible liar," Sirius smiled and Sofia pushed him playfully.  
"Rather be that than a good liar," Sofia said before kissing him again.  
"How did you do it though?" He questioned and Sofia laughed, tugging her t-shirt over her head, sitting up and getting dressed. Holding out her hand and Sirius took it, pulling himself up and finding his clothes. Once they were both dressed, Sirius held her hand tightly and they walked up to the beach back to the house.  
"What, and give away my secrets?" Sofia laughed light heartedly, stroking his hand as they walked barefoot in the sand, feeling the grains between her toes.  
"Come on, what you did, it was talked about for years. It would have been a hell of a challenge for those Weasley twins," Sirius watched Sofia. The warm sun hitting her face, watching the cheeky little smile on her lips. "Tell me," Sirius smiled. "Go on, tell me." He moved to stand in front of her, walking backwards. Sofia shook her head, she could never resist his playful nature.  
"Alright! Alright," Sofia put her hands on his chest, smoothing over his button up shirt. Taking his hand again she led him through the garden to the front door. "So you were off with James and Remus. I think it was near full moon. Anyway, me and Lily were bored so we wanted to have some fun of our own."  
"I bet you did- ow!" Sirius rubbed his arm after being walloped by Sofia. She scowled at him but carried on.  
"The Marauders weren't around. We couldn't let them have all the fun so we got up to a few tricks."

* * *

"_While the boys are away the girls must play," Sofia grinned walking besides Lily.  
"Good job they aren't here to hear you say that, especially Sirius and his filthy mind," Lily noted as she walked beside her best friend. They had both had a free day and so without the company of Sirius or James, instead they spent their time plotting in the girls dorms. "They will be so jealous they didn't think of this," she spoke as they reached the fifth floor.  
"But they will never know it was us," Sofia told her.  
"Dumbledore's going to know it was us," Lily continued as they both stepped inside the art classroom.  
"Course he will, but we aren't harming anyone. If he can put up with Peeves then we will be fine," Sofia smiled closing the door behind the two of them. "We've spent all day planning this, can't give in now." Taking out her wand she watched Lily's hesitation.  
"Oh I'm not going to make head girl now," Lily muttered and Sofia laughed.  
"I'm sure you will Lily, have a bit of fun," Sofia encouraged her friend and both holding their wands, standing shoulder to shoulder.  
"Okay, let's do this," Lily took a deep breath and grinned. Holding her wand out they both got to work._

_"STOP!" Sofia grabbed Lily, pulling her away from the corridor. "McGonagall," she whispered as they pressed behind a statue._  
_"It will be Potter and Black, those boys do nothing but cause trouble," McGonagall quickly walked past where Sofia and Lily were hiding. Lily sniggered as she looked at Sofia who grinned back._  
_When McGonagall had gone, Sofia snuck out, checking the corridor before she walked out properly. As they walked down the corridor a loud banging and what sounded like a terrible brass band warming up behind them. Bursting into laughter they broke into a run._  
_Stopping at the staircase, Sofia grinned at Lily and they split up, Sofia heading outside to the grounds while Lily went back to the dorms._

_"We missed all the fun, Prongs," Sirius stated as he sat on the stone wall of an archway in the transifguration courtyard. Glancing up to the castle he heard a loud trumpet playing. When they had both come back from Hogsmeade the news quickly came to them that trouble had been caused. So serious that McGonagall cornered himself and James, accusing them both of such a prank. But he had to painfully regret that it wasn't a product of the Marauders._  
_"That's some skill, got to admit that," James leant against a tree, basking in the shade. "All the furniture on the ceiling, the walls spinning...sent the portraits mental," James smiled._  
_"And the music room. Professor McGonagall is still trying to get the instruments to stop playing by themselves," Remus piped up as he sat on the stone seat, reading his textbook._  
_"Mmm, hard to believe it was a student," Sirius mumbled before looking across the courtyard to see Sofia and Lily sat together in hushed talks. Laughing loudly when another crash sounded from an open window. Sofia caught Sirius' eye and smiled at him. Standing up Sirius watched her approach._  
_"Hey handsome," Sofia leaned up to Sirius and kissed him._  
_"Mmmm..what are you so happy about?" Sirius asked as she stepped back from him._  
_"Just in a good mood," Sofia smiled._  
_"And you in hushed talks with Lily over there," Sirius glanced to Lily and Sofia followed his gaze._  
_"Just talking," Sofia answered looking back to Sirius._  
_"Oh and you two had nothing to do with the chaos on the fifth floor," Sirius raised an eyebrow._  
_"No...I thought that was you lot." Sofia looked at James, Remus and Peter before back at Sirius._  
_"You know we've been into Hogsmeade," Sirius corrected her._  
_"Well who ever it was, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Sofia smiled and glanced to the slowly setting sun. "Shouldn't you be heading off Remus?" Sofia looked at him, seeing him shut his book._  
_"That I should," Remus stood and Sirius slid off the wall._  
_"See you in the morning," Sofia kissed his cheek, Sirius, still looking at her through narrow eyes, was still suspicious._  
_"See you later," he muttered and walked with the other Marauders out of the castle grounds. Once gone, Lily approached._  
_"Are you ever going to tell him?" She asked Sofia._  
_"Tell him what?" Sofia questioned as they started walking back inside the castle. "That we did the prank? No."_  
_"No no not that," Lily said. "That you're an animagus." She looked at Sofia, hearing her sigh._  
_"No."_  
_"Why not? You managed all by yourself to do it, those guys took ages and they were helping each other. You should tell him," Lily insisted but Sofia shook her head._  
_"No, there's no point-"_  
_"No point?! Why is there no point...?" Lily stopped in her step, bringing Sofia to a halt._  
_"There just isn't alright Lil? Drop it okay?" Sofia exasperated and carried on walking. Lily sighed watching her leave. She had some work to do in the library so she left Sofia to brood for a while._

* * *

"Nothing we did seemed to match up to that, not for a while at least." Sirius watched Sofia sat on the kitchen counter, standing between her legs, his hands on the counter top.  
"It wasn't that good," Sofia smiled at him.  
"It was clever...serious skill," he said and kissed her lips softly.  
"Okay, enough of this," Sofia stated.  
"I like talking about the old days, about you," Sirius grinned which caused Sofia to groan.  
"I hate talking about me," she stroked his shirt gently.  
"Fine...just tell me, why didn't you ever tell me you were an animagus?" He asked but paused when Sofia looked downcast.  
"I'm going to have a bath," she whispered, easing Sirius to the side before walking away.  
"Sofe!" Sirius called after her, stopping by the bathroom door as Sofia turned on the taps for the bath. "Have I done something to piss you off?" He asked as Sofia sat on the edge of the bath and looked at Sirius.  
"No...no you haven't," She whispered and ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath. "I'm worried," she said looking back at Sirius by the door and frowned. "Sirius, something serious is coming. I..." She bit her lip, determined not to cry. "I can't lose you again."  
"Sofe!" Sirius rushed in front of her, on his knees, taking a tight grip of her hands.  
"I've never been so scared of losing something in my entire life. But...nothing in my life has ever has ever meant as much to me as you do," Sofia choked as Sirius kissed her hand.  
"I'm here Sofe, nothing is going to get rid of me," Sirius slowly stood.  
"How the hell do you stay so calm..." Sofia asked, her voice quiet and Sirius laughed lightly.  
"I'm not calm, I'm terrified," Sirius smiled.  
"Well you are bloody good at it," she finally smiled and Sirius kissed the top of her head.  
"I'll leave you to your bath," he whispered as he left the bathroom.  
"You could join me," Sofia smiled slyly as Sirius stopped in his tracks, slowly turning on his heel and stared at Sofia. Grin on his face, flashing his teeth he ran back into the bathroom, throwing the door shut behind him


	5. Burning At The Burrow

**December 25th 1996**

"Ready to roll?" Sofia asked as she got all the plates to clean up, watching as they dunked into the soapy water and were scrubbed. It had been a quiet but nice Christmas. Sharing a few presents, but for them, that peacefulness of being together was perfect.  
"Have you got the gifts?" Sirius asked as he came down the stairs and into the living room, tugging on his jacket.  
"Of course," she smiled, buttoning her own coat.  
Once they were both ready they left the cottage, heading for the Burrow. Molly had invited them both round as Harry and Hermione were staying over, and Sirius was always keen to spend time with Harry.

Instantly back on their feet, walking steadily over the hill top towards the home Sirius spoke up.  
"I don't know, Tonk's is a bit-"  
"A bit what?" Sofia cut in, walking beside him, holding his hand as she glanced up at the stars above them before back at Sirius. "She's good for him. Remus always struggled to find anyone, he never thought much of himself, but she can give him that confidence, that love. Even if he seems to not want it, she loves him."  
"But he's afraid," Sirius added and Sofia nodded.  
"Understandable, but he needs to-" Sofia froze, reaching the top of the bank and stared out. Flames billowing upwards, black smoke blanketing the stairs. "Oh my god," Sofia whispered. Dropping the bags they ran. Heart pumping, sprinting across the damp grass. As they got closer, the heat become more and more intense. They heard calls and shouts from the house.  
Jumping through the long grass and over the wall, they both skidded to a halt, staring at the house. It was a ball of flames.  
Remus turned sharply, wand in Sirius' face.  
"Whoa, hey it's me!" Sirius held his hands up, seeing Remus take a deep breath before his wand dropped back to his side. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" He asked looking around at everyone. Seeing the kids together, Molly holding onto Arthur, all in a state of shock.  
"Who?" Sofia asked openly.  
"Bellatrix Lestrange and Greyback," Tonks answered, a deep low growl coming from Sirius.  
"Let's get this fire out." Taking out his wand, Sirius moved closer to the house. Remus, Tonks and Sofia following him, standing at each corner of the house, dousing the flames before Fred and George joined them.

The blazing fire burnt her lungs, her heart pounding as she watched the home crack and wilt under the weight of the weightless fire. Plumes of darkness and misery carrying the memories to another place far beyond the stars. It took a long time for the fire to cease its reign of terror.  
Once the fire had finally died, smoke continuing through the smashed windows, a slight chill prickling her skin as the heat had stopped. Lowering her wand, wiping the sweat from her forehead, smearing dirt over her skin she finally turned her back on the house as she slowly approached Molly and Arthur. She couldn't imagine how they were feeling.  
"We should get the kids somewhere," Remus spoke quietly.  
"We're not going anywhere," Ron retorted quickly.  
"This is our home," Fred also piped up as they all gathered around together, as a family. Remus knew this would be a battle he would never win, so he did not push it further.

* * *

When the light rose, the evidence was all too clear. The charred remains of the once loving home stood in the pale morning like a skeleton. It had been so alive, so vibrant. Inside had been a place of love and security, a place with memories and of warmth. Now the wind whistled through the wood like an eerie song.  
In those ashes lay photographs, art, books and personal possessions. Last night it was an inferno, black smoke billowed into the air, filling their nostrils with it's distinctive smell. Sofia only watched as Sirius left the building, followed by Arthur. Carrying what few items he could save.  
"Fires are out, I wouldn't go in it, isn't safe yet," Sirius spoke to everyone. All huddled together by the boundary wall, holding each other. The shock still evident over Molly. Sirius slipped his arm around Sofia's waist, kissing the top of her head. They were all exhausted, but it would be a long time before anyone would get any sleep. Stroking her fingers over his tense back, her eyes moved to the gate as Kingsley walked over to them.  
"What happened here? His voice boomed.  
"Death Eaters," Remus answered. "Everyone is fine." Kingsley nodded thankful, looking over everyone quickly.  
"You can all stay at Grimmauld Place while the house is rebuilt," Sofia suggested and Molly nodded.  
"Yes, yes we will," she finally said, her voice shaky.  
"We will all help you, get this place back to how it was," Sofia spoke softly, her hand on Molly's arm for comfort.  
"Thank you," she whispered and Sofia smiled before dropping her hand away. Molly turned around to gather the kids to take them to Grimmauld Place whilst Kingsley moved to Sirius and Sofia.  
"Sofia, I need a favour from you. It is one of a rather delicate matter," Kingsley said in a hushed tone.  
"Sure, what's going on?" she asked him.  
"I will help Molly and Arthur, see you back home," Sirius said and kissed Sofia quickly before walking over to the family. Sofia watched him a moment before joining in step beside Kingsley leaving the Burrow.  
"I have a meeting with the Minister and the muggle Prime Minister," Kingsley answered her question. Sofia stayed silent, waiting for further information. "There have been threats made against the Prime Minister." Reaching the boundary, Kingsley stopped and looked down to a coin lying in the mud. It was barely visible to anyone who knew it was there. Clearly a port key. Watching Kingsley lean down, touching the coin, Sofia followed and they quickly left the Burrow again.

* * *

Landing on her feet she paused, taking in her surroundings. It was a small room, shelves around her, stacked with files and boxes of paper. Seeing Kingsley open the door she took step behind him. Leaving what must have been a store cupboard.  
"Where on earth are we?" She asked as she walked out of the cupboard into a corridor. It looked an old building, but elegant with modern touches all the same. Deep blood red carpet underfoot, majestic paintings on the wall, but Sofia paused, staring at the photo's lining the wall of the staircase. "Wait a minute." She turned to Kingsley who was ahead of her on the stairs. "Downing Street! King, this is some joke surely," Sofia watched him turn to her.  
"There is an explanation to this, I promise you," Kingsley held his hands up to calm her.  
"Well I can't wait for this," Sofia muttered as she rose up the staircase to walk beside him.  
Moving in silence through the quiet building they stopped at a doorway. Kingsley entered whilst Sofia quickly dusted off her clothes and retied her hair, trying to look a little smarter. Entering the room she saw the muggle Prime Minister and another man whom she didn't know by his side.  
"This had better be good for bringing us in on Boxing Day of all days Kingsley," The PM spoke up as they entered.  
"I promise you it is sir," Kingsley told him. "This is Sofia Black," he indicated to Sofia and she flashed a brief smiled to the Prime Minister before her eyes focused once more at the man as his side. Over a head taller than the PM, perhaps the same age as herself but that was a guess as he looked to be a man severely over worked. Skinny as well, so clearly keen to skip meals, his features sharp and a permanently fixed glare on his face. This was not a happy man. Sofia however turned back to Kingsley.  
"So what is this all about?" she asked him.  
"We are just waiting for the Minister," he answered and without further ado the fireplace roared to life and the Minister of Magic stepped out. Hearing a huff and grumble from the unknown man she shook her head. "Minister."  
"Ah Kingsley," The Minister shook Kingsley's hand. "Mrs. Black."  
"Minister," Sofia nodded to him.  
"Ah Prime Minister," The Minister stepped closer but the PM hesitated. A nervousness coming over the man. "And you are...?" He turned to the third man.  
"This is Malcolm Tucker, he is in charge of my communications and media," The Prime Minister answered for him.  
"Very nice," The Minister muttered before looking at Kingsley. "Right Mr. Shacklebolt, if you please,"  
"Yes sir," Kingsley stepped forwards, a large table separating them. "My apologies first of all for bringing you all in on such a day."  
"Better be a good fucking reason," A thick Scottish accent left the man's mouth as Sofia scowled at his foul mouth. Kingsley, seemingly ignoring the comment, carried on.  
"To come straight to the point, there have been significant possible threats to you, Prime Minister. I personally discovered this through messages at the Ministry." Kingsley explained. "So we have decided that, being an important figure, you will need our protection." He turned to Sofia now. "Sofe here, she can do that."  
"What!" The Scotsman cried out.  
"What..." Sofia's arms dropped to her side, thinking this was some joke. "Oh no, King, no chance," she stated bluntly.  
"Please Sofe," Kingsley muttered.  
"If there is a threat to the PM, we have our own bodyguards," Malcolm cut in.  
"Forgive me Mr. Tucker, but your...bodyguards will not be so well equipped as Sofia," Kingsley told him.  
"King, you are talking as if I have already agreed to this." Sofia stared at him.  
"I need you too, look, the Minister agrees with me, you are the best person for this." He spoke insistently.  
"You can get one of your Aurors onto it, you have plenty of them," Sofia said, she didn't want to be hanging around his place, especially the man with the furious stare.

"I trust you Sofe," Kingsley took her arm and guided her to the edge of the room. "There are still those who are unfaithful in the Ministry." Speaking in a low voice. "Plus, you know the muggle world, you are strong, hell we trained together, there is no one I trust more than you to do this."

Sofia sighed, shaking her head in defeat."You owe me," she muttered before walking back to the rest of the group.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, how significant is this threat against me?" the PM asked Kingsley.  
"Big enough to warrant bringing in extra protection." Kingsley answered him.  
"And what makes her qualified over someone else?" Malcolm asked, warranting a look from Sofia. Of course she would have to explain herself to him, because he was such an important man...  
"Sofia trained to be a Hit Wizard, very few in the magical community have the ability to do this." Kingsley spoke up for her.  
"A hit wizard..." Malcolm questioned.  
"Equivalent to...trained in the SAS," Sofia pondered a moment before answering, trying to think of a muggle comparison.  
"Very tough," Malcolm mumbled to himself, clearly Sofia couldn't win, looking at him he frowned even deeper, arms crossed tightly over his chest as his head bowed slightly. She couldn't understand this man's problem. She was here as a favour to protect his boss, to keep him alive, yet this man seemed to have a determination to find fault, but she just hoped he wasn't hoping for failure. Surely not. Perhaps she simply had to prove herself to him. Well...that would be interesting.  
"So, is she going to become my shadow?" The PM asked as if she wasn't even in the room.  
"If I was your shadow that would not be a very good protection, would it?" Sofia snapped. "Sir," she quickly spoke with a hint of distaste. She had no issue with doing this, it was more the company she would have to be around.

* * *

"Okay, I think that is everything for now," Kingsley stood from the table. It had taken just shy of an hour to go over the finer details. Sofia pushed her chair back and stood also.  
"Good, I will arrive on the fifth to discuss schedules. I presume that is satisfactory Mr. Tucker?" Sofia looked at him.  
"Can't fucking wait," he muttered as he collected his papers and files, tucking them under his elbow. With a sigh she looked to the PM.  
"My service is yours, but for now, I need to return home," Sofia spoke calmly to him.  
"Of course, we should all get home, it is Christmas after all." he tried to smile but it fell flat. Nodding half reassuringly, they all left the room.  
The Minster of Magic leaving first followed by the PM, Kingsley and herself out next, walking beside each other whilst Tucker lurked behind. Now that that was finally over, the past 24 hours caught up with her, rubbing her face tiredly. She was exhausted and frankly, couldn't wait to get home, have a nice hot bath and relax in the arms of her husband.  
"I hope Molly, Arthur and the kids will be alright." Kingsley said quietly.  
"They will be, I don;t know a stronger family than the Weasleys," Sofia answered. "We will get that house rebuilt." Kingsley nodded, both walking through the corridors of the Victorian building.  
"How are you and Sirius doing? Planned that honeymoon yet?" he asked and Sofia laughed.  
"No" She shook her head. "There won't be a honeymoon until this war is over," Sofia answered, the main door being opened for them and they stepped outside to be greeted by a heavy snowfall, quickly settling underfoot.  
Sofia shivered, only wearing a thin blouse which provided no protection against the cold. Walking quickly over the snow, crunching as she took each step, they got through the huge black security gates and onto the main street. Shaking Kingsley's hand, she watched him depart his own way. Sofia glanced behind her to see Tucker still following.  
"Well Mr. Tucker, see you in a week," Sofia spoke.  
"Mmmm..." Malcolm muttered and she laughed, walking away.  
"Oh!" She called out, stopping and Malcolm looked at her. "Merry Christmas" Sofia grinned much to his annoyance and she disappeared down an alleyway. With the thought of getting home to Sirius, she disapparated from Westminster to her husband.

* * *

**Okay i will admit it, minor cross over here from a tv show. I wish i could say Mr Tucker is my own creation but i would never deny that to A****rmando Iannucci, the genius that he is. But i promise i haven't put him in here for the sake of it, he will pop up again in later chapters. And bringing with him some even more colourful language.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far, i take everything into consideration.**

**:)**


	6. Sirius and Malcolm

**January 12th 1997**

The office was dark, the sun having set some hours ago so only the moonlight shone through the window. Pacing the stone floor he huffed, hands on his hips. This was the first time he had come back to Hogwarts since his declared freedom. It wasn't how he wished for the moment to be when he stepped back into the school, but sometimes that was how things went. And here sat the older man, calm, collected, the polar opposite of Sirius.

"Please take a seat, Sirius," Albus Dumbledore requested but Sirius continued to pace.

"You need to tell me what's going on," Sirius growled. "You and Harry, what are you two doing? Ron said you keep...meeting. You wanted him to get close to Slughorn. What are you using that boy for?!" He was very close to losing his temper, voice already raised above normal.

"Sirius, please calm yourself, I would never let any harm come to Harry, you are aware of that," Dumbledore stated calmly. As he was about to carry on, a knock sounded at the door. Sirius turned around to see Harry step through the doorway.

"Sirius!" Harry's face lit up happily. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. Sirius smiled, pushing away his previous anger.

"Harry," Sirius smiled to the young lad. Putting aside his discontent so he could enjoy a moment with his godson. "Come for a visit of course." He pulled Harry into a single-armed hug. Harry patted his back before they broke apart. Harry looked from Sirius to Dumbledore.

"Really?" Harry asked. "As it seems quite tense in here." A tiny smirk played on his lips and Sirius sighed.

"I was discussing with Professor Dumbledore your...expeditions together. He doesn't wish to explain to me what is going on, are you going to enlighten me?" Sirius asked Harry whose gaze fell onto Dumbledore, a quizzical look plastered on his face.

"I...er," Harry hesitated. "It's nothing you need to worry about, I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked. What are you two doing together?" Sirius tried not to let his anger get the better of him, but he was struggling.

"If...if the professor doesn't want to say anything, then...sorry Sirius, but I can't-"

"Do Hermione and Ron know?" Sirius quickly cut in and Harry sighed, eyes flicking to Dumbledore at his desk before back to Sirius.

"Yes they know," Sirius huffed, throwing his arms in the air. "They are my best friends."

"I'm your godfather, I want to be here for you, help you, I promised your dad I would be there," Sirius said, voice pained. "How can I if you don't talk to me?"  
Harry sighed sadly but Dumbledore intervened first, rising from his desk and joining the pair at the bottom of the steps.

"Sirius," He spoke with authority. "Harry is assisting me. Helping me to find ways to defeat Voldemort." He quickly put up his hand to stop Sirius from interrupting. "There are many things you are not required to know Sirius. What myself and Harry are doing is looking for a way to win this war, some things are inherently complicated and I ask you not to get angry at Harry. I give you my word Sirius, Harry will not come to any harm with me," Dumbledore spoke firmly at Sirius whose shoulders sagged and he reluctantly nodded. "Thank you. Now, if you please, I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic." Sirius sighed and opened the door for Harry, following him out of the office

"Are you okay Sirius?" Harry asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs after a quiet tense moment.

"I'm...I'm just worried," his voice was quiet, walking beside Harry through the school corridors.

"You don't need to be worried Sirius. Nothing can touch me when I'm with Dumbledore," Harry told him.

"I know you are alright with him, but that doesn't stop me worrying," Sirius clarified and Harry smiled nodding. After a few minutes, descending the staircase, they reached the entrance hall.

"How's Sofe?" Harry asked, stepping outside, the sun hiding behind the clouds, a cold breeze blowing over them.

"Busy...got herself a job working with the muggle Prime Minister," Sirius spoke, pulling his jacket tighter over his chest and walking steadily across the cobbled courtyard.

"The Prime Minister? What's she doing?" Harry asked, walking through the archway to the bridge.

"Being a bodyguard." Harry laughed when Sirius said this. "Apparently there have been threats against the guy. So it's up to Sofe to keep him alive." He continued and paused on the bridge, looking over the horizon, birds fluttering across the surface of the lake. Harry stared at Sirius, noticing the concern on his face.

"Do you want her to?" Harry asked carefully. It took a minute for him to reply with a sigh.

"This is what she's good at, what she trained to do..."

"But?" Harry interrupted him.

"I finally have her back, now I might lose her again," Sirius mumbled.

"This is war Sirius...I think we might lose a lot of people. But Sofe is strong, and smart, she will be alright," Harry told him and Sirius slowly nodded.

"I suppose you're right," Sirius whispered. Standing straight, he looked at Harry. "This war is going to take a lot from us Harry. But not us," he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it."Not us," he smiled and pulled Harry into a firm embrace, a hand on the back of his head. "You and Dumbledore, stay safe okay?" Pulling back Sirius put his hand on Harry's cheek. "And you tell me everything okay?" Sirius said and Harry nodded.

"I will Sirius," Harry spoke smiling at him.

Saying their farewells, Sirius reluctantly left the castle. God he missed those old days. It was so easy, so simple. The fun and laughter they had. That was long gone.

* * *

It was a formidable door, but she supposed it had to be for the man that was sat behind it.

Just shy of two weeks, that's how long she had been playing this role. And every other day she was asking Kingsley why the hell she was here. He kept saying it was necessary. But ever since, the Prime Minister had become too afraid to even leave his office. Yet she still had to be there from the moment he woke until the moment he fell asleep-a babysitter. Which meant she saw Sirius very little. And when she did, it was very brief.

She questioned why on earth anyone would want a life like this. But here she was, standing in front of Malcolm Tucker's office. A man who devoured this, letting it take over every fibre of his body, and soul. She would have thought it would make him happy, but Sofia couldn't be more wrong. He was constantly on edge. And right now, she wasn't sure if he was alone in his office or not. Sofia had quickly learnt that this man, he was very angry...or passionate, probably both. It was his life. When he started shouting at someone else, the victim was always very silent.

"He's just on the phone, he should be done soon." Sofia glanced behind her when a voice spoke up.

"Ah...right," She nodded to Tucker's assistant, having misplaced her name. But she heard Malcolm's voice rise and being sick of waiting outside, she knocked, hearing him shout as she entered.

"Come the fuck in or fuck the fuck off!" he shouted as he turned to the door. Sofia hesitated but he held a finger at her for her to wait. Seeing him on his phone by the desk. "What does that mean for you?! Well I guess it means that you're standing in the chamber of the House of Commons with your big flaccid dick hanging out with a 'vote for me' sticker on the end." Malcolm fell quiet while he let the poor sod on the other end of the phone retort to that. Was this really how muggle politics worked? "Well half an hour ago you were in with a shot! This is half an hour hence! We've fucking time-travelled, yes? We're in a weird and wonderful world where everything is different! Maybe outside, the polar ice caps have melted, maybe there's fucking robots knocking about and that spice Girl...Scary one is the new Pope! Maybe you can download rice! I want you, right now, to think about your future, okay? Think about what you are doing! Get yourself back on the train to fucking Tomsville, yeah?"

Sofia continued to listen as she gazed around the room. It was just like the rest of the building, dark stained wood, Victorian walls, masses of leather bound books on the wall. Newspapers piled high on top of one another on the table. Glancing to the paper on top of the nearest pile, she scanned over it. All the pictures stationary, no adverts scampering across the bottom showing the latest offers at Quality Quidditch supplies or get rich quick spells which were not only illegal but also a complete scam.

"Tomorrow, from broadsheets to wank rags, I want pages one, two and three to be a profile of Tom looking like a fucking political colossus. Y'know, Tom meeting the Pope, Tom in an NHS hospital chatting to little baldie kiddies. I want pages four and five to be a timeline of British Politics with me at the center looking fucking indispensable and fucking benign. And I want page six TO BE FUCKING -" Malcolm's voice rose to full shoutiness. "ISRAEL OR SOME BULLSHIT, NOT A FUCKING DOSAC, DIPSHIT, LEGACY-DESTRACTING COCK-UP!" He slammed the phone onto the bask and took a breath.

"Is everything always so vulgar?" Sofia spoke with distaste.

"That was serene for me darlin," Malcolm leaned back on his chair, eyes piercing into her.

"I'll take your word for that," Sofia muttered as she leant back on the table. She wasn't scared of Malcolm, she'd faced far worse than him, she had a close call with a very nasty Chinese Fireball after it escaped a transfer crate over the city of Sao Paulo. No, Malcolm Tucker was a puppy compared to her world.

"So how can I help you, Mrs Black?" Malcolm asked, linking his fingers behind his head.

"Sofia, please, or Sofe, either or..." Sofia told him. "But Mr. Tucker-"

"Malcolm," he interrupted.

"Malcolm," Sofe corrected. "Your boss, the...so called...Prime Minister of Great Britain. Is his role to not leave his office...?" She asked him.

"Well that fucking loon you call Minister, scared the shit out of him. He is too terrified to leave his office in case he gets murdered," Malcolm clarified.

"Surely he should have thought that before I came along," Sofia muttered to herself. "That is why I am here. To stop that from happening," she said louder.

"That doesn't exactly instill us with confidence," Malcolm stood as Sofia scowled at him.

"Us..." She stated.

"Well..." He scraped his fingers across the side of his face. "You aren't exactly a formidable looking person, I mean, as a bodyguard you expect big, built like a house, shaven head...hit with a frying pan. Not a skinny, attractive brunette," Malcolm said honestly, which was the only way he spoke...well.. mostly.

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?" Sofia rose an eyebrow. Was this guy serious?

"Don't count yourself so lucky, darlin," Malcolm hissed through his teeth.

"Okay, this conversation is getting too much...all I came for was Tom's schedule for the week. If you can give it to me, I will happily be out of your way," Sofia told him and Malcolm moved back to his desk, opening a folder and held out a single sheet of A4 paper, on it a time table of all of the Prime Minister's public outings.

"Thank you." She took it from him, briefly looking over it before folding the sheet and pushing it into her back pocket. "Right, well I will get out of your hair." Moving to the door she opened it.

"If you ever fancied a drink..." Sofia froze, turning back to look at Malcolm who stared straight back.

"That...that's a joke right?" Sofa was flummoxed. "I am newly and very happily married," she explained even though she felt she shouldn't have to. Though she did feel flattered, Malcolm was not an unattractive man, but she would never even think of straying from Sirius. She adored him far too much.

"Of course, right...well you know, if ever..." He left it open and Sofia shook her head.

"Thank you Malcolm, but no...never," Sofia left his office and wished to get back to normality.


	7. Valentine's Days

**February 14th 1997**

Finally, after spending every waking minute with dreadful, atrocious and insolent politicians, Sofia opened her eyes to see Sirius grinning down at her.  
"Happy Valentine's day!" He chirped and Sofia laughed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"Good morning, Sirius." She smiled at her husband, slowly sitting up against the headboard. Sirius always got so excited over any holiday or birthday. She watched as he passed her a steaming mug of coffee, noticing he had made her toast and eggs for breakfast. "Thank you, sweetheart." Sofia took the mug before leaning to Sirius and kissing him softly. "Always know how to make a girl feel special."  
"Oh there is more to come yet," Sirius grinned, sitting beside her against the headboard, his shoulder rubbing against hers.  
"I am lucky," Sofia said as she put the mug down once taking a sip. "But it isn't just about me." Turning back to Sirius she straddled his lap.  
"Oh good morning," Sirius shouted and wrapped his arms around his wife.

* * *

**Several hours later**

After lying in bed for some time, they both decided that they needed sustenance. But neither were in the mood to cook. So getting dressed up, Sirius led her through the streets of were they lived. He said he had been exploring and found a great little place to eat. Beautiful food, small, quiet and cosy. Perfect to take Sofia to.  
Watching her now, sitting across the table, he remembered just how lucky he was to have her, she stayed by his side for so long. Listening to her talk about work, about some argument that had happened between two men (a regular occurrence). With everything he had gone through over the years, it was Sofia that kept him sane. And he would definitely be dead if it wasn't for her. As she spoke he watched her hand, the ring that lay on her finger, matching his own.  
"Sirius."  
He looked back at her face, smiling.  
"Sirius!"  
Jolting, he blinked at her.  
"Why are you staring at me? You are in a world of your own over there," Sofia spoke and laughed.  
"Sorry" he muttered and looked at his plate of food.  
"So...what do you think?" She asked him.  
"About what?" Sirius asked, clearly not having been listening properly.  
"About what?! Sirius..." She sighed but smiled. "About trying for another baby that's what. I know I said we shouldn't have a baby when there is a war but...I think we need a bit of sunshine in the dark clouds."  
Sirius darted his eyes upwards, seeing her face, the sparkle in her eyes.  
"Really?" he asked, unsure if he had heard her right. Seeing her nod Sirius grinned, diving over the table to hug her.  
"Easy!" Sofia laughed, kissing and holding him. "I'm not pregnant yet. Don't get so excited."  
Sirius continued to smile however, desperate to be able to have a baby of his own.  
"When can we get started?" Sirius asked and Sofia laughed, hitting his chest playfully.  
"Well certainly not at the table," Sofia told him and Sirius turned around, looking at the waiter.  
"Bill please!" Sirius asked before looking back at Sofia, grinning and kissing her lips. It was time to get baby making.

* * *

**Yes this is a very very short chapter. Short and sweet. But i promise the next chapter is a lot longer and very action packed. It will be uploaded soon.**


	8. This is my Time

**May 8th 1997**

It was easy, so easy. He said he would be guarded but he had no trouble. Not for him, he knew how to look like them. That's why he was picked, he didn't stand out. No, he liked the shadows, no one saw you. They couldn't see what he was doing, the crowds were too big. They wouldn't know until the last second, then it would be too late, it would be over.**  
**He would be so impressed. My Master, my Lord. Yes, he would be so happy and I would be greatly rewarded, maybe he would even let me touch his hand. Oh that would be such a reward.**  
**He is getting closer, soon, now I must-**  
**

The sun was bright, heating the air making it a warm day. That warm weather had brought the crowds out. Many more than anyone had expected. You would have thought it was to welcome some young popular boy band. Not the Prime Minister of the country. But this was his constituency, and he was very popular here, the crowd showed it. Moving like a multi-headed beast that shared only one brain. Their thoughts were in lock-step as much as their feet. Hardly a person in the crowd had ever known a person who had been murdered, almost no one had known someone to die at the hands of a terrorist and not a single person knew anyone who had died of the new and much feared disease that flooded the media. But that was all about to change. Coming in their hundreds to applaud a single man. No one here was demanding better food and education for the needy. Or demanding better public health. They didn't know of the war that was about to come. Living in a world without fear. Everything was how it should be, they had what they wanted. They were jubilant, whoops and hollers punctuating the warm air. The elation was electrifying. But no one saw the danger in the shadows.**  
**Didn't a new fear always emerge?

Nearly here now, just a few more metres.**  
**She is there. The Lord said she might be, but she is weak, useless compared to what he would do. By his side, protecting him. Well she couldn't protect him from the fear.**  
**Pushing through the crowd he reached the barrier, five metres, nearly there. They shouted for him, shaking his hand, singing his praise. Stretching out his fingers to take the Prime Minister's hand. **  
**Just as his fingers touched the other man's, an explosion knocked him off his feet. Smoke stinging his eyes, head thumping as he felt the brick wall against his back.**  
**The happy atmosphere transformed to terror, they ran, blinded in the fear. As the smoke cleared, he looked upwards to see her staring down at him.**  
****"**Who are you?" She asked but he only sneered in reply.

There were far too many people-many more than anyone had expected. That made her job a lot more difficult. Sofia had asked to cancel this appearance, something wasn't right. Malcolm had laughed at her yet kept his tongue from shouting. Today couldn't be changed, it was vital. Enough to risk a man's life? Clearly.**  
**Sofia had come to the North East in the early hours. Wanting to know this seaside place. It was pretty, but a peculiar feeling in the air made her nervous. As the time came closer, more police arrived, but the number of police would never control the mass of people.**  
**Standing beside the car as it pulled up, her eyes scanned the heads that stood behind the barriers, looking for something, anything.**  
****"**Don't be so edgy." Malcolm slid up to her side.**  
****"**Only doing my job, someone had to look after your boss," Sofia spoke as the car door opened and the Prime Minister stepped out to cheers. Moving forwards she took step a few metres in front of the PM, closer to the crowd as he greeted those who had managed to get to the front. Her eyes scanning everyone, her fingers hovering close to her wand concealed at her waist.**  
**Sofia moved slowly, watching every handshake, every smile, listening to every word.**  
**Just as she was about to turn away, something caught her eye.**  
****"**No!" Sofia jumped forwards, wand aloft. Blowing the man away before he could touch the PM. She had seen marks on his arm, in his free hand he was reaching for a wand, Sofia was sure of it. Once the screams and the smoke subsided. Sofia checked on the Prime Minister. His bodyguards were surrounding him. Seeing him safe, Sofia pushed through the people, finding the man on the floor, dazed and confused. Leaning over him, she pulled the wand from under his jacket.**  
****"**Who are you?" Sofia demanded as he looked up at her.**  
****"**Do you smell it?" He sneered, teeth yellow, eyes dark. Sofia watched him, frowning. "Do you smell it? The smell of fear." Suddenly the sky above her turned black. Leaning across him she pushed up his sleeve. Freezing when she saw the mark, the mark of a Death Eater. But this didn't look like a Death Eater she knew. When he started laughing she turned his arm, it was then she saw the prison number. **  
**He had been in Azkaban.

The crazed laugh continued to play in her ears, but it was the fresh screams that brought her attention back into focus.**  
****"**Black. SOFIA!" The shout of her name made her turn around. Tucker was shouting at her, pointing at the sky. Following his indication, she slowly rose to her feet. The dark mark looming over her.**  
****"**Hear they come! Our Lord is here!" Sofia looked over her shoulder at the man on the floor before spinning around, looking at the guards, the crowds.**  
****"**RUN! GET TO COVER!" Sofia shouted. Ducking just as a jet of red light skimmed past her ear, exploding the wall behind her, sending brick and dust everywhere. Scanning the skies as the black smoke darted across her.**  
****"**You can't fight us all" A voice snarled, beside her she saw the man, black cloak, skin head, deep scars on his face.**  
****"**Oh I can try," Sofia replied and flicked her wand, sending him rocketing through the air. But it wasn't just him, she counted ten, stood on the buildings, in the alleyways. They were surrounded.**  
**Behind the car, she saw the Prime Minister cocooned by his bodyguards. They were no good to him now.**  
**Running across the ground towards them, needing to reach them but she was halted, stopped like she had slammed into glass. Stumbling backwards but she stayed on her feet. A cackling erupted from her right. Out of the shadows came Bellatrix Lestrange.**  
****"**Of course," Sofia muttered looking at the woman. "So...where is your ever faithful master? He doesn't let his pet wander too far away." Sofia watched Bellatrix saunter towards her. Gripping the wands in both her hands. "Who's your friend eh? As he certainly isn't all there." Sofia gestured to the Death Eater on the ground. The wand she had taken from him was heavy and cumbersome.**  
****"**Oh you would know all about not being there. How is he? That lovely cousin of mine that you've married," Bellatrix sneered.**  
****"**Far from deranged Bellatrix," Sofia replied, noting any movement around her. "So where is he? Huh? The great Lord Voldemort!"**  
****"**Don't you dare say his name!" Bellatrix hissed, aiming her wand at Sofia. "You are not worthy of his presence."**  
****"**Is that so? Well tell me, what does he want with the Prime Minister?" She asked her, seeing the PM still huddled behind the car.**  
****"**With his dead, our Lord will rule over this country, destroy those nasty muggles-"**  
****"**He isn't a pure blood himself you know," Sofia cut in.**  
****"**SILENCE!" Bellatrix shouted. Seeing a few people flinch. "Don't you dare speak badly of our Lord."**  
****"**Hey, it's the truth," Sofia said but she suddenly screamed, collapsing to the floor, writhing in agony. But when the pain stopped, on her knees, she took a few deep breaths. Feeling Bellatrix walk closer she looked at her feet.**  
****"**Oh now how would Sirius feel if I killed you. What would he do? Vow revenge?" She cackled. "I'd like to see him try," Sofia slowly looked up at her face.**  
****"**Sirius would do much more than that," Sofia muttered and Bellatrix laughed.**  
****"**There is much more to come yet...such a shame you won't be around to watch," Bellatrix spoke.**  
****"**Watch what? Your great Lord be brought to his downfall?" Sofia said and Bellatrix laughed. "You know the biggest problem you have Bellatrix?" Sofia slowly got back onto her feet, standing tall. "You waste far too much time talking and threatening, it gives the other person plenty of time to plan," Sofia snarled. "I'm going to regret this," she muttered to herself. With the two wands she pointed them at the ground. "Expluso!" The wands erupted, the blue jets of light connected.**  
**Blindness hit her before the ringing in her ears. Momentarily dazed, Sofia quickly realised she was about 20 metres from where she had been. The force of the two spells connecting creating a crater in the road, thick smoke filling the air. Not wasting the opportunity, Sofia rushed to her feet and ran through the smoke in the direction that she only hoped the Prime Minister was in. He was her first priority, getting him to safety. Finding the car he had been huddled beside earlier, she discovered he was still there, under a pile of bodyguards.**  
****"**Sir!" Sofia shouted to get herself heard. "I need to get you out of here." When he looked at Sofia he nodded. Grabbing the man's arm, she dragged him to his feet and pulled him away from his personal protection. Not wanting to waste time and let the death eaters realise what she was doing.**  
**Leaving the guards trailing behind her, she dragged the PM into a building-it appeared to be a cafe-thankfully which was empty. Moving into a back room, she put the Prime Minister into the corner. "Stay here, stay quiet and don't come out to anyone but me." Taking control she let him in a state of shock and ran back to the outside of the cafe. Jumping backwards when the wall exploded beside her. Hearing a cackling laughter, Sofia looked at Bellatrix Lestrange.**  
****"**You can't protect him forever," Bellatrix squawked but Sofia didn't reply. Using her own wand she aimed a spell at Bellatrix, sending the white light spiralling towards her she ran from the cafe.**  
****"**You make sure no one enters this building," Sofia demanded to the PM's men as they took positions around the cafe.**  
**Ducking and diving spells, she threw her own back, skidding behind a car to a halt.**  
****"**Merlin's beard," Sofia breathed. Looking around her to see a few fallen Death Eaters but many more muggles having lost their lives. Over the noise of shouting, blasting rock and screams, Sofia heard the cry of shouting and swearing. Crouched behind a low wall was Malcolm, protecting his head as spells flew close to him. "Dammit!" Watching him duck. "Malcolm!" She shouted at him and Malcolm turned to her voice.**  
****"**Sofia." Panic littered his voice, with a sudden shout he disappeared in thick smoke. Jumping from behind the car she ran over to Malcolm.**  
**Blocking spells that flew towards her, throwing them back. Hitting a Death Eater in the chest, she watched him soar backwards, disappearing into the horizon.**  
****"**Malcolm!" Reaching the wall she coughed in the thick lingering smoke. Hearing a groan on the floor she reached out, grabbing his arm. Clearing the smoke, Malcolm slowly sat up. "What are you doing messing around. This is no time for heroics," Sofia told him as Malcolm stared up at her. He was dazed, eyes slightly dilated, but still alive. **  
**Peaking around the wall, she took the opportunity. With a firm grip of Malcolm's arm, bringing him onto his feet, Sofia led him through the cars to the cafe she had left the Prime Minister. "Here, take him," she passed Malcolm to the bodyguards who took him inside. Now she knew everyone was safe, she just had to contend with the rest of the Death Eaters. Jumping between the cars she was suddenly thrown from her feet, flying through the air and going through a glass shop window before tumbling onto the floor.**  
****"**Urgh God," Sofia groaned as she slowly sat up, brushing the glass from herself, hissing as she saw the blood on her hands, the glass cutting into her skin. Glass crunching under her, she stood up shakily. Looking at the window she had come through, Sofia stood by the wall, turning her wand in her hand before she flicked it, looking at the crane, the beautiful elegant Patronus standing tall.**  
****"**I can't take these guys on my own Kingsley. I need your help." The red-crowned crane stretched it's wings, flying out of the window before zipping through the air in a ball of light. She just hoped Kingsley would arrive soon.**  
****"**Come out, come out, Sofia, can't hide from me," Bellatrix's voice rang in her ears, sneering, slimy, and wicked. Bellatrix was so many words, none of them nice. Knowing she couldn't hide forever, Sofia stood from the wall and walked out the door. Wand gripped in her hand, she stared at Bellatrix. There she stood, ready, waiting. "You grace me with your presence," Bellatrix spoke, facing one another.**  
****"**I would never run from a fight, especially against you Bellatrix," Sofia said, her eyes flicking to the Death Eaters steadily crowding around him. "It's over Bellatrix."**  
****"**How can you say that?! Look at you, look at us. You have lost," Bellatrix stated and Sofia scoffed.**  
****"**Oh I never give up on a fight Bellatrix," Sofia spoke. "Certainly not alone," she added as a bright light appeared in the alleyway, stepping out into the light. **  
****"**I got your message that you were in a spot of bother, thought I would lend a hand," Kingsley said, wand in his hand, looking at Sofia.**  
****"**Ever faithful," Sofia muttered.**  
****"**Oh big scary Kingsley Shacklebolt. You still have no chance," Bellatrix twitched slightly. Two of the strongest Aurors in front of her. "You can't take us on," Suddenly, with a flick of her wand, Bellatrix sent a spell flying towards Sofia.**  
**Quickly blocking the spell, it bounced onto a nearby wall. The battle came to life then. Kingsley taking two of his own, leaving Sofia with Bellatrix.**  
**The sweat glistened from her forehead, wand moving in a blur as she fought Bellatrix. Tucking herself behind a wall to briefly catch her breath before jumping back out, hitting Bellatrix square in the chest, knocking her backwards. As Bellatrix got back onto her feet, more Aurors arrived. The Death Eaters still standing took this as their cue to leave. Bellatrix however just stood. In a frozen second between stand-off and fighting her eyes flicked from her to the Aurors. Face unreadable, no fear, no smirk. Slowly however, she slunk backwards into the shadows before disappearing. Sofia ran into the alleyway but she was gone.**  
****"**Dammit!" Sofia cursed, taking a deep breath as she walked back into the open. **  
**Kingsley approached her."Sofa, are you okay?" He asked with concern and Sofia nodded.**  
****"**I'm fine," She answered with a sigh of frustration. **  
****"**You're bleeding," Kingsley pointed to her head and she touched her fingers to her temple. Hissing when it stung, she felt the warm liquid trickling down her head.**  
****"**Nothing serious," walking away, she moved to the cafe to make sure the Prime Minister was safe. Bodyguards stepping aside she walked into the building. **  
****"**Sir, Mister Prime Minister?" Sofia called. **  
**A minute later Malcolm stepped out followed by the Prime Minister.**  
****"**Is it over?" The PM asked.**  
****"**It's over, for now," Sofia answered the PM.**  
**He suddenly darted forwards and wrapped his arms around Sofia.**  
****"**Woah...okay," she said, shocked by the sudden embrace.**  
**When he pulled back he cleared his throat."Right, well I think we should all get out of here," The PM, clearly embarrassed, rushed out of the cafe, leaving Sofia and Malcolm.**  
****"**That was fucking weird," Malcolm muttered. "I won't be hugging you"**  
****"**Please don't," Sofia watched him.**  
****"**You should see someone about that cut," Malcolm looked at her temple.**  
****"**Don't worry about me," Sofia spoke.**  
****"**I wasn't," Malcolm muttered and Sofia watched as he slunk out of the cafe, pausing by the doorway. "Thank you, for saving my life."**  
**Sofia smirked as he quickly left for outside. That would no doubt be the closest she would ever get to him being nice. With a deep breath, she glanced into a mirror and examined the cut on her head. Sirius was going to go mad when he found out.**  
****"**Sofia?" Kingsley's voice reached behind her as she leant over a table taking a moment. "Sofe? Are you okay?" Standing up straight, she turned around to face him.**  
****"**Yeah, I'm okay," Sofia nodded slowly. "Just needed to catch my breath."**  
**Kingsley moved closer to her."You should get home-"**  
****"**No, I need to make sure the PM is secure," Sofia dusted her clothes.**  
****"**He's fine, the others have taken him back, you get home, you have done what you needed to do," Kingsley told her.**  
**Sofia stared at him for a while, realising she was too exhausted to argue against him."Alright," she whispered.**  
****"**Good, get back to Sirius," Kingsley finished and walked out, leaving Sofia on her own once more.

* * *

**One Hour Earlier**

Sirius sat on the edge of the chair, Remus had arrive 30 minutes ago with news of the school.**  
****"**Is he increasing his protection? I know this is Dumbledore but clearly there is someone determined to get him. He can't take that lightly. Students have been hurt in the process," Sirius spoke. He had come with the latest news of the attempted attacks on Dumbledore**  
****"**Dumbledore wouldn't take it lightly, you know he wouldn't," Remus said, sitting opposite Sirius in the living room of the cottage. "Have you spoken to him?" Remus asked him but Sirius shook his head.**  
****"**Not for a couple of weeks, I sent a letter a few days ago, still waiting on a reply," Sirius answered, scratching the back of his neck. "Nothing since we found out about Ron, Arthur told me he is fine now though,"**  
****"**You haven't spoken to Tonks recently, have you?" Remus watched him but Sirius shook his head.**  
****"**No, why?"**  
****"**Well she got a note from Ginny. It seems that Harry and Ginny have become something of an item." Remus smiled and Sirius sat back on the sofa.**  
****"**I'll be damned," Sirius muttered. "Not bad Harry, good on ya...why wouldn't he tell me about it..."**  
****"**We aren't all like you Sirius, we don't announce out conquests to everyone."**  
****"**Hey, I take offence to that," Sirius told him.**  
****"**It is the truth..." Remus stated.**  
****"**Yeah well don't let Sofe hear you," Sirius stood and poured them both another drink.**  
****"**She knows all too well what you were like," Remus stated, a smile on his lips Sirius simply chuckled.**  
****"**She loved me for it," he smiled.**  
****"**I'm not sure she loved you for that," Remus said.**  
****"**For what?" Sirius looked to the doorway to see Sofia, battered and bruised.**  
****"**Shit! What happened?!" Sirius shot to his feet in front of her. Looking at the cut on her head, the dried blood having trickled down her temple. He hand gentle on her cheek as she looked at him with tired eyes.**  
****"**We were attacked by Death Eaters. It was Bellatrix," Sofia was quiet, drained. Sirius stared at her, thumb tracing her cheek.**  
****"**But are you okay?" He asked with concern. Slowly she nodded, Sirius helping her sit down on the sofa.**  
****"**I'm fine, just tired," Sofia whispered, leaning against Sirius' shoulder.**  
****"**Get yourself upstairs to bed, get some rest," Sirius rubbed her arm. Without a reply but a brief kiss, Sofia left the room heading up the stairs. Once out of ear shot, Sirius was on his feet. "I bloody knew something would happen." He started to pace the room when the fireplace lit up and Kingsley stepped out. Sirius spun around and charged at him, seeing Kingsley brace himself. "Have you seen her! The state she is in. What the hell happened?!" Sirius was trying not to shout but he was finding it difficult. "You told me nothing would happen to her-"**  
****"**I said no such thing" Kingsley cut in.**  
****"**You said she was safe and she comes home battered, bruised and on death's door!"**  
****"**Come now Sirius, you are being a bit dramatic," Kingsley muttered.**  
****"**Dramatic! Death Eaters, Lestrange...she was outnumbered by how many? All on her own!"**  
****"**The Aurors got there as soon as possible, Sofia did everything she is trained to do," Kingsley said, trying to calm him. "She saved lives, the Prime Minister's life, hundreds of Muggle lives. It would have been a lot worse if not for her." **  
**Sirius stared at Kingsley as he spoke but he sighed and turned away, sinking back onto the sofa."I know, she was doing her job, I just don't want to see her hurt," Sirius said.**  
****"**I understand that Sirius, no one wants that to happen," Kingsley looked down at Sirius. He glanced at Remus sitting in silence on the chair.**  
****"**I can't have this happening again, she is done Kingsley," Sirius stared up at the man. "Done"**  
****"**I think that is up to her Sirius," Remus finally spoke.**  
****"**Shut up Moony," Sirius mumbled and he left the sofa, stopping at the window, staring out to the ocean.**  
****"**No Sirius," Remus rose from the sofa, watching Sirius' back. "We are on the brink of war, I don't like it, none of us do. But Sofe is so important to this battle, we need the strongest, we need the man power," Remus continued. "We need Sofia, just as much as everyone else."**  
****"**Alright Remus...I get your point," Sirius sighed, tapping the glass with his fingers. Closing his eyes he rested his forehead on the cool glass. His head was pounding, full of worry for Sofia.**  
****"**I need to get back, just, let me know how she is," Kingsley spoke to Sirius but Sirius was quiet.**  
****"**Will do Kingsley," Remus shook the man's hand as Kingsley left the cottage. Turning to Sirius he watched him stare out the window. "What the hell is up with you Sirius?" Remus asked. "You are being a bit of a jerk. What Sofia did was brave, she stood up to them, more than what most would do. Let her do what she does best. She wouldn't risk her life stupidly. Believe Sirius. Just believe."**  
**Sirius felt Remus squeeze his shoulder before he heard the bang of the front door.**  
****"**Believe." Sirius took a long breath.


	9. Everything that ends, begins

**June 30th 1997**

"Sirius?" Sofia called as she kicked the front door shut behind her. Moving through the house and into the kitchen she put the shopping bags on the counter before she paused. Seeing prints all over the floor, paw prints, leading into the living room. "Erm...Sirius?" Walking into the living room she froze, lying curled up in front of the fireplace was a very wet muddy dog. "Really...Sirius..." Sofia watched the dog. With a grumble the dog lifted it's head, turning to Sofia. Slowly he stood on all fours, padding towards her before he changed into his human form. Soaking wet covered in sand and mud. "Dare I ask?" Sofia watched as he stopped in front of her.  
"I er..." Sirius looked down at himself. Flicking some of the mud from his shirt onto the floor.  
"You know what, I don't want to know. Go get a bath, clean yourself up," Sofia shook her head and left the living room. Unpacking the shopping, putting it all away in the kitchen. As she was putting the food away, Sofia noticed Sirius by the doorway, watching her.  
"Everything alright?" Sirius asked.  
"I'm fine" Sofia answered quickly, closing the cupboard door.  
"You don't seem it," Sirius continued.  
"I'm fine Sirius, what you do when I'm at work is up to you," Sofia stated.  
"Woah, wait, what are you angry at me for? We can't all have it easy, have jobs handed out on a plate, everyone love you-"  
"No! Don't you dare say that Sirius. That's bullshit and you know it," Sofia slammed a cupboard door shut, facing Sirius but she stayed by the counter. "You know how hard I work, but here you are, pissing about..."  
"I'm not pissing about," Sirius contested.  
"Aren't you? Then what are you doing? It sure looks that way to me," Sofia scowled but Sirius stayed silent. "Some things really don't change..."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sirius moved through the doorway.  
"You were just the same back in school, you always got top marks yet you never even picked up a book-"  
"Talent," Sirius muttered.  
"Arrogance!" Sofia snapped at him. "That was you all over. Everyone dropping at your feet, girls in the palm of your hand. You haven't worked a hard day in your life."  
"Oh well I'm, very sorry that James and Lily were hunted and killed...how dare I get thrown in Azkaban for 12 years," Sirius spoke.  
"Oh no no don't start that. That isn't what this is about," Sofia pushed away from the counter and slowly approached Sirius. "You haven't changed. Lazy, fool hardy, presumptuous, arrogant arsehole!" She pushed his chest, Sirius looked, watching her frustration.  
"This is strangely erotic," Sirius muttered and Sofia huffed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. Pushing roughly past him she charged up the stairs.  
"There's just no bloody hope!" Sofia cried as she disappeared up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door shut behind her.  
"Women! Slam the door. Where did this idea come from eh?" Sirius spoke to no one, sighing, leaving Sofia to her mood.

* * *

"Hey Evans," James called to Lily. Sat in the great hall, students were mingling. It was the holidays, snow drifting past the windows, steadily settling. It was the 21st of December, not long until Christmas Day. A lot of students had already left to be with their families. Of the students who had decided to stay, Lily, Sofia, and the Marauders were among them. Right now, Sofia was sat beside Lily, taking a few notes from her potions book whilst Lily was reading the Daily Prophet. As James approached, he pushed himself to sit between Lily and Sofia.  
"Oi!" Sofia shouted when James shoved her, quickly grabbing her inkwell before it toppled all over her parchment. James ignored Sofia's protests and continued with Lily.  
"What do you want James?" Lily asked in a flat tone.  
"Come on Evan's, it's Christmas, where's the holiday cheer?" He smiled, leaning into her.  
"Sorry, left that in my other cloak," Lily answered as she closed the newspaper.  
"Feel the burn, Prongs," Sirius slipped to sit on Sofia's other side.  
"Oh great," Sofia mumbled to herself.  
"One kiss? I even brought mistletoe," James held the plant over Lily's head. Lily turned sharply to face James.  
"Shove it, Potter," collecting her things she pushed away from the table and stormed out of the great hall.  
"Blimey, what's her problem..." James watched the back of her head before turning around to Sofia and Sirius.  
"Trying too hard, Prongs," Sirius said to his best friend  
"What, so I should back off?" he asked  
"Give her room to breathe, James," Sofia piped up. "She likes you, okay, she does...don't mention that, but we all know it." Sofia closed her books, turning to face the boys. "But you need to stop pestering her. It's only pushing her further away."  
"So what do I do?" James asked. Really wanting advice, he must have it bad for Lily.  
"Just wait," Sofia answered and James sighed.  
"Not something I'm good at," James muttered.  
"That I know," Sofia retorted, causing James to scowl.  
"Well, I will just leave you two love birds to it then..." Standing up from the table, James left Sofia and Sirius together.  
"Does Lily really like him? I mean, has she actually said that to you?" Sirius questioned and Sofia sighed.  
"Sirius, do you really think I would tell you that.." She eyed him.  
"That tells me it's a yes.."  
"You could presume everything it a yes if I never gave you an answer," Sofia stated.  
"So...-"  
"No"  
"I never asked anything..." Sirius claimed.  
"You didn't need to," Sofia spoke. "I know you, Sirius."  
"Was only going to ask if you think Mary Crayford would go out with me. I know how you girls like to chatter," Sirius smiled to Sofia's dead panned look. "Come on Sofe, give me some insight."  
"You want my help to pick up girls for you...are you mental!" Jumping up from the table she shook her head. "You are so arrogant Sirius, damn you!" She shouted at him, causing heads to turn and whispered to start. "You run around this school thinking you are so good, so hot, just untouchable. But you aren't, you're childish, immature...and I want you to stay away from me!" Turning around Sofia ran from the great hall.  
"Sofe!" Sirius shouted, watching her run. "Sofe! Come on, I'm only messin'!" he sighed when she disappeared.  
"You pretty much just proved her point there, Sirius," Remus chipped, sitting on the opposite side of the table.  
"Shut up, Remus," Sirius hissed as he too left the great hall.

* * *

The night sky stood a black canopy of darkness freckled only by the fewest of stars. It was only a few hours ago that it had been a blue summer's day. A summer's day tarnished by the argument. Sofia couldn't sleep, not after what had happened earlier on in the day. She had banished Sirius to sleeping on the sofa. Not something she had wanted to do, but Sofia had been too upset.  
The occasional hoot of a hidden owl was the only sound to permeate the silence, suddenly screeching it swooped down onto Sofia, a letter falling into her hands. Curiously, she looked at the envelop, seeing hers and Sirius' name, turning it over was the Hogwarts seal. Opening the envelop she unfolded the parchment, her eyes scanning each word carefully.  
"Oh my god," Gasping, Sofia turned, running back into the cottage. "Sirius!" Sprinting through to the living room she saw him asleep, on his side facing the back of the sofa. A blanket laying over him. "Sirius wake up!" Shouting, Sirius jerked awake, mumbling he turned onto his back.  
"Sofe?" He questioned tiredly. Frowning when he saw the look on her face, jumping up from the sofa. "What's happened?" he questioned after seeing the letter in her trembling hands.  
"It's Dumbledore...he's dead."

* * *

**Enjoying the story so far?  
Leave me a review, let me know what you think.  
Lots to come, things will be getting much darker now.**


	10. What Becomes Us

**July 5th 1997**

The funeral was beautiful but sombre. Sofia silently watched the white tomb in which Dumbledore now lay to rest. The students whom attended were now slowly walking back up to the school, the Minister of Magic and employees also leaving. Sirius was stood with Remus in quiet conversation, but his eyes kept flicking to the small group of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Pulling the shawl tighter over her shoulders, Sofia slowly approached her husband, placing a gentle hand on his back. Things weren't quite back to normal between them, but a lot had happened, and they had a lot to work through.  
Sirius turned at the touch, seeing Sofia and he wrapped his arm around her back. Sofia looked at Remus and Tonks, smiling as they held each others hands.  
"We've decided to get married," Tonks beamed. Sofia gasped, breaking away from Sirius and taking Tonks into her arms.  
"About bloody time," Sofia whispered in her ear. Remus however did not look as happy.  
"Congratulations mate," Sirius shook Remus' hand. "Took you long enough." Sirius watched Sofia take Tonks to the side to talk as he turned his attention back to Remus. "Mate, you should be happy," he said to Remus' face.  
"I just don't understand why she wants to marry me."  
"Cos she loves you, mate," Sirius gripped his arm to comfort his friend.  
"But...who I am...I'm-"  
"A good guy Remus, she loves you, stop pushing that away." Putting an arm around Remus' shoulder he squeezed him for a moment before breaking away. "Come on mate," Sirius led Remus over to Kingsley, Arthur, and Molly. As Sofia continued in deep conversation with Tonks, Sirius looked over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were slowly walking back to the castle.  
"Harry!" Sirius called and jogged over to the boy as he turned to face Sirius. "Hey." Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder Harry hugged his godfather. "How you doing?" he asked Harry.  
"I'm okay," Harry said, slowly coming back, looking up at Sirius.  
"Are you sure?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded.  
"I will be," he said and Sirius smiled.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to stay over at the cottage for a bit over the summer. We haven't really spent much time together these days," Sirius suggested. Harry paused however, watching Sirius before glancing to Ron and Hermione.  
"Sirius that's...that would be great but, well, I have plans for the summer," Harry looked apologetic.  
"Ah, right, yeah of course," Sirius nodded, glancing to the floor. "That's fine-"  
"I'm sorry," Harry cut in.  
"No no, nothing to be sorry for," Sirius looked back at Harry and smiled at him. "If you change your mind though." Harry nodded, smiling at Sirius.  
"You'll be the first I come to Sirius," Harry said, Sirius patted his back and watched his godson walk back to Hermione and Ron before walking back up to the school with the last of the students.  
"Sirius?" he turned around when he heard his name, seeing Sofia approach him. "Ready to go?she asked him.  
Sirius simply gazed at her. So beautiful, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. They had their arguments but he would do anything for her.  
"Yeah, let's head off," Sirius smiled and he pressed his lips to Sofia's forehead, thumb stroking her cheek. Coming away he gazed at her.  
"Are you okay?" she asked him.  
Sirius nodded. "With you? Perfect," Taking her hand, Sirius gave a final look at the tomb containing Dumbledore's body.

* * *

**July 13th 1997. Malfoy Manor.**

Nervous was an understatement. The room was dark and the air thick and heavy. Tension littered everywhere. Looking up and down the table, the Malfoys sat, Lucius twitching, his eyes flicking to the snake lurking in the corner.  
Turning to the boy beside Lucius, Draco was staring intently at his lap, his mother Narcissa who appeared to be focussing intently on the wall opposite.

Suddenly the room became much colder, the snake rose it's ugly head and hissed at the black robed figure that entered.  
"Ahh, how lovely. All gathered together." Flicking a wand in the air, a large straight backed wooden chair landed at the foot of the table, he however did not sit in it. "Yaxley, have you any success?" Voldemort slowly walked behind the chairs.  
"Indeed I have my Lord. Pius is soon to be under our control," Yaxley answered.  
"Good, then we can finally begin," Voldemort looked at Wormtail who scuttled through the doorway. "Now we have all heard the wonderful news of the death of the great Albus Dumbledore." Snickers echoed around the room. "But tonight we have a guest. Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted and Wormtail reappeared, dragging a man behind him, tossing him into the only empty chair. His hands bound, bag over his head. Pulling the bag from his head he revealed the man. Hair ruffled, bruise on his cheek, his clothes torn. "I would like to introduce Malcolm Tucker." Malcolm stared wide eyed at Voldemort.  
"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Malcolm stammered, trying to sound brave.  
"Silence!" Voldemort hissed. "Mister Tucker is a high profile man in the Muggle world." Bellatrix groaned and spat at Malcolm who grimaced.  
"Filth," Bellatrix hissed.  
"What's going on? Who are you?" Malcolm stared at Voldemort.  
"I...Mister Tucker, am Lord Voldemort," Malcolm continued to watch Voldemort.  
"Ahh, so you're the one I have heard spoken of." Malcolm answered. "Look if you're going to kill me, just do it."  
"Oh I'm not going to kill you," Voldemort slowly moved behind the chair where Malcolm sat.  
"Well I'm not talking, you won't get anything out of me."  
"You have nothing to say that could interest me. No Tucker, it's what you are going to do for me," Voldemort corrected. Bellatrix bounced in her chair, sitting further forwards.  
"I won't do anything for you," Malcolm grinned his teeth as Voldemort smiled menacingly.

"You won't have the choice, Mister Tucker," Voldemort told him and Malcolm's face fell. It was then that laughter erupted around the table. And the last thing Malcolm remembered was a pair of sharp yellow eyes moving towards him.


	11. The Doomed Wedding

**First of all my apologies. It has been far far too long since i last updated this story and for all those who have been reading, i am sorry. I have had a very busy last few months with hospital trips and going from on job to another. Been keeping me very busy. But hopefully i can update on a slightly more regular basis. We have a lot to get through in this story. **

**Please enjoy the latest chapter**

**:)**

* * *

**July 27th 1997**

The air stung it was so cold. Tucking her hands inside her coat she desperately tried to keep warm. It may have been summer but with the sun gone, and sitting above the clouds, it was freezing.  
Clinging to her broomstick, she looked over to Sirius who hovered a few metres away. Sofia stared down to the clouds in anticipation. Tonight had been the night chosen to take Harry from Privet Drive to the Burrow. Sirius had wanted to be one of those to go to the house but he was needed in the air, in case something happened.  
"Come on" Sirius mumbled.  
"Relax, nothing is going to happen" Sofia answered, but as soon as she did, she got an eerie feeling on the back of her neck, shivers creeping down her spine. Looking across the sky, it was then that she saw them, flooding the sky. Calling out a warning, she pulled her wand from her pocket, turning on her broomstick just as they came down upon them.  
They flew from every angle, scattering the Auror's who had come to provide protection to Harry. The screams and shouts echoed through the darkness. Sofia had to get a message to Moody and the others, but first, she had to get rid of the Death Eater hot on her tail.  
Flying as fast as her broomstick would go, Sofia weaved through the other Aurors, flying through a dense rain cloud, coming out soaking wet. Glancing over her shoulder she saw he was still there. Flicking her wand she sent a jet of red sparks flying at him, hearing only a shout but he was gone. It was then that she saw the bike, Hagrid's giant form sat upon Sirius' motorbike. She knew harry, the real Harry would be with Hagrid.  
Looking at everyone else, all the others pretending to be Harry as they battled the Death Eaters. Sofia turned just at the right time as green sparks skimmed her ear. Feeling a tingling sensation through her body to her fingers. Seeing out of the corner of her eye, Hagrid disappeared with Harry, but they were followed. How could they have known he was the real Harry? Hearing more shouts in the chaos, Sofia saw then the body tumbling, falling through the sky to the ground.  
"Mad-Eye," Sofia spoke to herself before quickly ducking another spell. She couldn't just sit around.

Finding Sirius who had just taken down a Death Eater, the man falling through the clouds just as she reached Sirius.  
"Sirius," Sofia watched as he turned to her, a deep cut just above his ear. "We have to go, Mad-Eye's dead, Hagrid got Harry away, we have to get to the Burrow." Sofia took hold of his arm, bringing Sirius back into the moment.  
"Harry" Sirius muttered before nodding.  
Turning on their brooms, they both quickly made their way to the Burrow. Flying through the cold air with only one purpose, get back to the Burrow to make sure harry was safe.

* * *

**July 29th 1997. The Black Cottage.**

When a knock sounded at the door, Sofia was the first to answer it. She knew who it would be, otherwise she would have been much more cautious and certainly would not have left her wand on the living room table.  
Reaching the door she opened it and beamed a smile to see Remus and Tonks. Remus looking al little worse for wear which was usual but he had a rare smile on his face.  
"Come in, you two," Sofia greeted them, stepping aside from the doorway.  
"Hey Sofia," Tonks hugged Sofia quickly before entering the living room. Closing the door she followed the couple, watching them sit beside each other.  
"Let me get you a drink," Sofia gestured with her hand and four mugs appeared on the coffee table.  
"Thank you Sofe," Remus lifted a mug to his lips and sipped the warm liquid.  
"Is Sirius in?" Tonks asked.  
"I'm always in." Sirius appeared in the doorway. The trio turning to him as he sauntered to his armchair, falling backwards onto it. "So, what do you two want?"  
"Charming Sirius..." Sofia looked to her husband, shaking her head as she perched on the arm of the chair.  
"Actually, we have some news," Remus spoke up, Sofia noticed him fiddling with his hands, clearly nervous.  
"Everything okay?" Sofia sat up straight, concerned.  
"Everything is fine, more than fine," Tonks grinned, glancing to Remus before looking back to herself and Sirius. "We're going to have a baby. Tonks was almost jubilant, Remus lesser so, clearly.  
"You're shitting me!" Sirius shouted rather bluntly. Jumping up from the chair, he pulled Remus onto his feet and tightly into his arms. "You sly wolf Moony!" He clapped Remus on the back.  
"Oh congratulations Tonks," Sofia hugged Tonks, so happy for them. They both deserved so much happiness after everything. "About time some good came out of this war." Sofia pulled back from Tonks and hugged Remus. "It will be one very lucky baby. So many people to love it."  
"Oh I hope so," Tonks smiled, hand resting on her stomach.  
Sofia felt Sirius step up behind her, a hand on her waist as he pressed his lips to her temple. She was so happy for them, but it did sting that they had something that herself and Sirius had been trying so hard to get. But if Tonks and Remus had the chance of the slightest of happiness, she would never want anything to get in the way of that.

* * *

**August 1st 1997**

Sirius huffed, pulling the tie from around his neck, four attempts and he still couldn't get the damn thing straight. Tossing it to the floor he shook his head.  
"Come here," Sofia's soothing voice caused him to turn, only to freeze as he stared at her.

There, standing in front of him, was a sight that took the air from his lungs. As she rose to her feet, picking up the tie, he could not move. Wearing a light blue dress that clung to her waist and flowed gracefully to the floor. The jewelled lace straps over her shoulders, hair tied up, Sirius knew nothing about fashion or hair but Sofia looked amazing, yet she managed it with such ease.  
"What are you staring at?" Sofia asked standing in front of Sirius.  
"I er..." Stumbling over his words "You look...you look amazing." Sirius gazed at her. Sofia chuckled, lifting his collar and wrapping his tie around his neck.  
"Thank you, honey."  
Sirius watched Sofia's smile, her eyes on his tie as she fastened it. "You never cease to amaze me, all these years and you still..wow."  
Sofia smiled, fastening his tie, making sure it was straight. "And you Sirius, my beautiful man...I am just thankful you are alive."  
"Me? It was you I nearly lost," Sirius spoke, the memories of that moment flooding back.  
"But you didn't," Sofia said, "Now come on, we can't be late." Kissing his lips they both finished getting ready. They had a wedding to get to.

Entering the tent, Sofia took everything in. The beautiful table decorations, all the food laid out. The ceremony had been a grand one, and if she knew the Weasleys, the reception would be the same.  
Finding her name at the table, she sat, Sirius beside her, stretching his hand out to the goblet in front of him which filled as he brought the cup to his lips. Magic was a wondrous thing, even to her.

Watching the happy couple enter the tent she smiled, the light that could enter such a dark time could never be forgotten. The tenderness of Bill towards Fleur was so loving. Sofia looked at Sirius, that was how he had been like, in the beginning, he still could be now, but the years in Azkaban ripped him apart, that softness faded. The love she had for him however, that never left. Catching Sirius' eye, he flashed his teeth in a smile, taking her hand and kissing it. He was still that cheeky lad he was in school.  
Glancing over his shoulder, Sofia saw the twins, clearly up to something by the way they were huddled in whispers. She had to laugh, that was something she never had with her siblings, that close bond.

* * *

_"__It's here!" Daniel ran into the living room, envelope waving in his hand. "Mum! Dad!" The young eleven year old boy beamed with excitement as he tan to his parents. His birthday had finally arrived, and after spending four hours sat by the front door, so had his letter.__  
__Hogwarts, the school every witch and wizard in the UK dreamt to attend.__  
__Finding his parents in the kitchen, he sprung onto the work top, his father quickly having to move the plates to stop them from toppling onto the floor.__  
__"__Well, open it up then," Daniel's father told him as he watched his eldest son rip open the envelope and fold out the parchment.__  
__"__Dear Mr McGregor, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress." Daniel finished and grinned. "Can we go today and get my books? Please?" He asked looking from his father to his mother.__  
__"__We'll see," His mother stated as she plated up breakfast for the family.__  
__"__Can I go to Hogwarts too, mum?" a small voice came from the doorway. Daniel looked towards the voice and snarled.__  
__"__You can't go!" He shouted, jumping from the work top and towards his sister, "You're too young, besides, Hogwarts don't like people who can't control their magic...so you'll never get in," Daniel spat and pushed past his sister causing her to stumble and fall to the floor.__  
__Looking sadly at her feet, tears welling, a hand came down in front of her. Slowly looking up, she found her father's eyes and warm smile.__  
__"__Ignore your brother Sofia, it can take time to control your magic," Her father spoke as Sofia took his hand and rose to her feet.__  
__"__But Daniel knew how to," Sofia chimed.__  
__"__Not all the time, sweetheart. Do you remember how many times your father had to fix the dining room table?" Her mother asked and Sofia nodded. "Well, your brother was not always so keen to eat his veg, so he took it out on the table." __  
__Sofia sniggered.__  
__"__That's the smile I want to see. Now don't worry about Daniel, if he says anything else, this is what you do,-"__  
__"__Antony don't you dare!" Sofia's mother snapped and her father smiled.__  
__"__Tell you later," Antony whispered to Sofia who giggled and ran out of the kitchen.__  
__"__You are a terrible influence Antony McGregor."__  
__"__You love this terrible influence though," Antony walked up behind his wife, slipping his arms around her waist.__  
__"__I have to question that sometimes," She smiled turning around to face Antony.__  
__"__Oh you break my heart Mary-Anne McGregor," Antony smiled and pressed his lips to hers.__  
__"__Cheeky" Mary-Anne spoke and giggled._

_Sofia smiled as she sat on the floor in front of her two year old sister Lucy, hearing her happy parents in the background. Glad they weren't disappointed in her in being unable to fully control her magic._

_ "__Oh no!" Sofia stared at the pieces of pottery spread around her feet. She had been playing with Lucy when she suddenly shot a jet of white light towards a vase. Smashing it to pieces as it fell onto the floor. Her mother's favourite ornament, a family heirloom, now in pieces. What would she do?__  
__Quickly gathering the broken pieces she ran to her room. In a panic, laying all the pieces on the carpet, Sofia hunted in her cupboards for some glue.__  
__Once finding some, she set down in front of all the pieces and set about trying to glue the pottery back together.__  
__An hour later, Sofia, deep in concentration, has stuck everything back together, it wasn't perfect, far from it. It may have fit but not all of it was in the right place. But she froze when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Heavy footsteps that could only be her father's. Just when things couldn't get worse.__  
__Staring at the door, the handle slowly turned with a creak. Opening, Sofia stared as her father walked into her bedroom. Stopping when he saw her on the floor.__  
__"__What are you doing?" He asked her, hand still on the door.__  
__"__Please don't be angry, I didn't mean to, I didn't," Sofia pleaded, tears trickling down her cheeks. Before he could even reply, Sofia shot to her feet, pushing past his legs and ran out of the house. Leave her bewildered father to kneel down and discover the broken ornament that Sofia had pain painstakingly glued back together._

_ "__Antony, that ornament is nearly 200 years old, it has been in this family for-"__  
__"__It can be fixed, don't worry," Antony tried to calm his wife as she continued in her hysterics. After discovering the broken vase she had been furious. Especially when Antony tried to hide the fact it had been caused by Sofia.__  
__"__She needs to control herself, if she doesn't-"__  
__"__What. What Mary-Anne? She's seven, who could control their magic at that age?" Antony moved to his wife, taking her hand, calming her. "She will, there are things more important then a broken piece of pottery" He whispered._

_In the living room, Sofia huddled in the corner, holding her knees to her chest, trying not to cry as her parents argued._

_"__Sofe," A hushed voice came from the doorway catching her attention and she looked at her brother. "Come with me." Reluctantly, Sofia rose from the floor and joined Daniel._

_"__What?" Sofia asked but Daniel grasped her hand and led her up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. Glancing around his room she noted all the Quidditch posters, the players from the Chudley Cannons whizzing around the pictures. "What do you want?" Sofia asked again, turning to her brother.__  
__"__I want to help you, we can't have you destroying the house can we?" Daniel smiled.__  
__"__They will get rid of me," Sofia muttered sitting on Daniel's bed.__  
__"__Rubbish, now come on, let's help you learn to control your magic." Daniel said.__  
__"__Why would you help me? You don't like me," Sofia mumbled, fiddling with her fingers as she stared at the floor.__  
__"__Don't like you? Sofe, you are my sister, we are family, and family stick together. No matter what," Sitting beside Sofia, Daniel put his arm around her shoulders. Looking at him she finally smiled. Her brother was alright sometimes._

* * *

"Sofe?" Sofia looked up from the table to see a hand in front of her, looking further up to see Sirius gazing down to her. "Care to dance"?  
Sofia watched the smile grow on his face and she chuckled, taking his hand she stood, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Spinning on the dance floor, flowing to the rhythm of the music, falling into Sirius' arms as they laughed happily, it was then it all began.  
Turning around, there was a scream and they saw the patronus of Kinglsey Shacklebolt. Stepping closer, still holding Sirius' hand she listened.  
"The Ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming," Kingsley's deep voice stated.  
Mass panic erupted amongst the guests. Looking at Sirius as those around them started to disaparate.  
"Harry! Get out of here!" Sirius shouted, turning to Harry who tonight looked like another member of the Weasley family to disguise from anyone else.  
Harry ran to Hermione and Ron, seeing them quickly disappear as the Death Eaters arrived, ducking sharply to avoid being struck.  
Standing beside Arthur and Molly, the Death Eaters slowly approached them menacingly.  
"Where is he?" A rough voice spoke from under a black hood. "Where is Potter?"  
"Not here," Sirius hissed.  
"Sirius" Sofia whispered as she stood beside him, not wanting Sirius to rise to them.  
"Scrimgeour is dead, we have taken over the Ministry, it is over for you. Are you so willing to die for the boy?" The Death Eaters spoke.  
"Yes" Sirius said without hesitation.  
"We all are," Sofia added, stepping forwards and standing tall, she was not afraid of them.  
A snarl came form the hood and he turned to the others.  
"Burn it," He said and with a laughter, the Death Eaters vanished. Sirius took a breath and turned to the others.  
"Burn what?" Molly asked once they were alone. Sofia however felt a strange tingle in her spine. Looking at Sirius she quickly apparated away. Landing quickly on her feet, instantly feeling the intense heat and almost blinding light.

There, in front of her, stood her home. Now engulfed in flames.  
Feeling a presence beside her, she stood by her husband as they watched their home fall in what was only the beginning of this battle.


	12. The Imperius Curse

**August 2nd 1997**

Hands hugged the glass of Butterbeer, it should have been warming, but having to stand and watch your home crumble into ash, Sirius had few words to hold together for his thoughts.

To watch what you had worked so hard to build be destroyed so easily was gut-wrenching. Yet he was so grateful, he may have lost his house, but the rest of his world was still with him. Sitting opposite him, reading the Daily Prophet. Sofia Black, his wife, his life.

Last night had been devastating, Bill and Fleur's wedding attacked by Deatheaters, the Burrow had survived, but with news of the Ministry of Magic falling into the hands of Voldemort, what chance did the Muggle and Wizarding World have. But from where he sat, he watched those around him. In the kitchen of the Weasley home he was reminded, no matter how hard they pushed, they could never demolish the spirit of those prepared to fight. Molly Weasley was, as ever, cooking away, trying to keep her mind away from the recent events. But nothing could stop her from thinking about her youngest son having to run into the night, being chased down by Deatheaters and Lord Voldemort himself.

No one had heard from the trio Harry, Ron and Hermione. Perhaps that was a good thing. If they had been caught, Voldemort would not keep that quiet. Sirius wanted to know just as much as anyone else, his godson was out there, on the run from the most evil of creatures. Something a boy his age shouldn't be doing. Harry's childhood had been ripped away from him when he was only a year old, he knew nothing more then horror in his life. Sirius had to change that, somehow, but he would.

It was deep in thought that the door opened, spilling his Butterbeer, having been gripping it so tightly. Wide eyed he watched the liquid seep into the wood of the table before it vanished. Sofia cleaning the mess with a wave of her hand. Nodding a thanks he looked up at the arrival as Arthur Weasley entered his home.

"They were spotted" Arthur was breathless, having dashed quickly home with the news. Sirius stood quickly from the table, about to speak when Arthur raised a hand. "London, they were attacked by Deatheaters in a cafe but they got away. I had a look out at Grimmauld Place, they were seen arriving at your old home Sirius." Sofia took her turn to rise from the table now. "But before you think about going, the Deatheaters are watching also. We cannot give away their position" Arthur stated causing a dark look to fall upon Sirius' face.

"We can't risk their safety" Sofia watched Sirius, knowing exactly the thoughts going through his mind. "But..." She paused, seeing raised eyebrows from Sirius. "We could get past them, they won't be there round the clock, they don't know how to get in."

"Have you got some sort of plan?" Sirius asked her, hope lingering in his voice.

"Maybe, but it's dangerous" Sofia said softly.

"Isn't everything now" Sirius stated and he sat back down at the table, followed by Sofia and Arthur, ready to hear her plan.

* * *

**August 14th 1997. 12 Grimmauld Place**

The air was war, a humid summer night in London. The orange glow of the street lamps lighting the pavement. But in the half light of the alley stood Sofia and Sirius, sticking to the shadows, out of view to anyone who lurked in the street. The only sounds that could be heard in this dead of night was the distant London traffic and the flickering bulb in the street light above. It was close to 4am, the street was empty, but that didn't mean Voldermort's Deatheaters or Snatcher's weren't hidden somewhere.

"I will look around first, a dog is less likely to stand out then a wolf" Sirius whispered.

"They know what you look like in animagus" Sofia kept her eyes on the trees opposite Grimmauld Place for any movement.

"I'm still going" Sirius stated, changing form before Sofia could argue. Running quickly across the road, his pads silent on the tarmac, staying out of the light, it was only hitting the trees that he saw him. Sat at the base of a trunk, watching the house was a Snatcher. From what Sirius could see, there was only one. Slowly, his feet touching the dry hard ground in silence, he crept up behind the tree. His sensitive ears picking up the shallow wheezing breath of the man. Only a metre away, Sirius reached out. Paw turning into a hand he wrapped it over the Snatcher's mouth. With a scuffle, Sirius dragged the man backwards. He fought but Sirius was stronger. Muffling his cries Sirius knocked him out and he slumped to the floor.

"Oi! Black!" Sirius shot around, a wand aimed between his eyes. He'd missed one. But, a second later the Snatcher was sucked into the darkness. And a heavy thump later, out stepped Sofia.

"This isn't a one man show Sirius" She stated before moving past him and through the iron gate with number 12 coming into view. Sirius could only smile to himself as he followed behind her, entering the old house. They both paused when the door closed behind them, neither wanted to surprise the trio.

"Bombarda!" Sofia span around at the cry wand in hand, raising it and blocking the sudden spell.

"Confringo!" A different voice this time. Sirius pulled Sofia out of the way, pinning her against the wall.

"STOP! BEFORE YOU BURN THE BLOODY HOUSE DOWN!" Sirius bellowed, hearing hushed tones from the end of the hall as he looked at Sofia, a smirk on his lips as he gripped her tightly in his arms.

"You have a warped mind" Sofia muttered to him.

"Sirius?" The voice was closer, it was Harry, walking slowly down the hall. Sofia pushed out of Sirius' arms, ahead of him she approached the trio.

"Yeah, thanks for trying to take our heads off" Sirius stated.

"Too right they should have, they need to protect themselves. Are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"We're fine" Hermione answered shortly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not letting you three do this on your own" Sirius moved into the kitchen, Sofia, Harry, Ron and Hermione following.

"No, we can do this" Harry stated.

"Don't be a fool, the three of you, against him and all his Deatheaters...Hermione you are damned clever, and Harry, you are good but you cannot take them all on" Sirius spoke.

"What about me..." Ron muttered but was swiftly ignored.

"No Sirius, this is something we have to do, it's bad enough Ron and Hermione are here, I'm not having you here as well" Harry spoke as Sirius stared at him.

"I am not losing my Godson" Sirius whispered.

"And you won't, we can do this, but we need to do this alone" Harry said. "I need you to keep everyone else safe. "Sirius span away and paced the stone floor of the kitchen. It was a good few minutes before he replied.

"Fine, but you tell me everything you have found and what you are doing next" Sirius stated.

It was just gone eight am when Sirius and Sofia left. Having been told of the plan to infiltrate the Ministry to which they both thought was madness, and yet, doable.

Sirius was quiet as they walked through the London streets, his mind focused on the task ahead for those three kids. Kids...kids who should not have so much on their shoulders. The fate of the Wizarding world. Merlin's beard.

He had no idea where they were going, with no home to go to, what was left.

That decision was quickly made.

A jet of red light shot through the air, skimming past his head, the hairs on his neck standing on end.

"Shit!" Sirius shouted, ducking down as another bolt flew towards him. A busy London street now in chaos. Screams, early morning commuters running in every direction to get away from the strange unknown threat.

"Move! Get out of here!" Sirius turned his head at the shouting. Sofia was risking herself to get the Muggles to safety, all while defending herself against the barrage of attacks.

"Sofia!" Sirius shouted to her, but a blast landed above his head. Bricks exploding apart, knocking Sirius off his feet.

Ear's ringing, coughing dust from his lungs Sirius opened his eyes, nothing but a blur around him until he found focus. Three men were duelling against Sofia. Slowly sitting up, still dazed, calling for Sofia his voice croaked. His ears were still ringing as Sofia ran towards him, she was shouting at him but he couldn't understand her, he couldn't hear her. It was only when she grabbed him that he realised.

London disappeared quickly, landing hard on muddy ground. Sofia rushed to his side, having landed a few metres away. Watching her mouth moving but the ringing was still present.

"Sirius!" Sirius shook his head, rubbing his ear. "Are you alright? Sirius?" Slowly Sirius nodded.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked looking around him.

"Scotland" Sofia answered, her hands on Sirius' forehead, pressing down causing a shot of pain to fly through his body. "You have a cut, it isn't deep" Sirius sighed and looked above him. Huge trees looked down on him, the wide canopy's barely allowing the morning sun through. "Snatcher's and Deatheaters will be crawling all over the cities, that leaves us only one option" Sofia stood once she knew Sirius was fine. "We run"

* * *

**September 1st 1997.**

"I don't believe it! That slimey, snivelling git!" Sirius slammed the copy for the Daily Prophet down so hard his glass shook.

"Keep your voice down" Sofia hissed, glancing around to the other patrons in the small pub they had temporarily settled in a few hours ago.

"Sofe...they have made him headmaster, headmaster of Hogwarts...Snape"

"Alright, yes Sirius I know, what do you want me to do about it" Sofia snapped back at him. The past month had been hard, every few days they would be on the move to somewhere new. Snatcher's were always hunting. On the odd occasion they would meet up with other Witches and Wiazards that they knew, but never for long. Big groups were easier to track.

Living on the road was tough, but it was the same for everyone. Sirius' once well groomed appearance had now grown out, his beard untamed and his hair longer and scraggy. You didn't have time for personal hygiene.

As Sirius stared into his glass of Whiskey, Sofia slowly rose from her chair.

"Oh my god" Sofia muttered and Sirius watched as she approached a television set that sat up on the wall. "Can you turn that up" She asked the bartender who did just so.

"Admitted to hospital in critical condition. The person responsible has been captured. More details coming in" Sofia listened to the news reader. "At 5:32pm last night, the Prime Minister of great Britain was admitted to hospital in a critical condition. The cause is sketchy at the present moment however rumour is circulating that he was poisoned." The newsreader stopped, listening to someone in her earpiece. "We have received confirmation of the person in custody. It is the Prime Minister's Director of Communications Malcolm Tucker." Sofia turned sharply to Sirius, Malcolm would never do such a thing. Not willingly.

"Sofe" Sirius stood but Sofia turned and sprinted out of the door of the pub. "Sofia!"

Sofia ran to the alleyway. This was stupid to be doing this, but she considered Malcolm a friend and she was not letting him fall for this. Once clear from view she disappeared away from the quiet Yorkshire village.

Stumbling on arrival she looked to the police station. Scotland Yard, bound to be where Malcolm was being kept. Making her way through the press crowd she reached the main entrance. Walking to the reception desk she smiled to the rather flustered looking lady trying to manage calls. Taking out her Downing Street security ID, Sofia waved it in front of the lady, glancing to her name tag to read Anne.

"Here to see Malcolm Tucker, I have important questions" Sofia spoke in a soft demanding voice.

"Room 12" Anne answered before quickly going back to answer the phone. "Thanks" Sofia muttered and entered the main door. Walking through all the commotion, she watched the groups of officers talk to one another. Moving past them she counted the interview rooms until she found 12. Shocked by the lack of security she tried the door, finding it opened with no problem. Inside she saw Malcolm, in handcuffs, behind the table.

"Oh dear Malcolm" Sofia closed the door behind her and locked it. Walking inside she glanced up to the security camera seeing the red light blinking. Looking back at Malcolm she paused, he was sat, staring at the wall, his eyes empty. Something wasn't right here. "Malcolm?" Sofia sat opposite him at the table. "Malcolm, what happened? Did you poison the Prime Minister?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Malcolm was blunt and straight, his voice deeper and more menacing.

"Malcolm, have you been in contact with some strange men?" She asked. Malcolm then simply smiled before suddenly jumping from the chair, grabbing the table and flipping it over. Sofia jumped backwards to avoid being hit.

"Malcolm!" Sofia shouted, her back against the two way mirror in the wall. "Malcolm, this is not you...you've...you've" It was then she realised. Malcolm was under the Imperius Curse. Looking back to the flashing light of the security camera she took out her wan, with a quick wave the light vanished and she turned back to Malcolm. "Malcolm...this is not you, I know that for a fact. You have been forced to do things out of your control. You are under the Imperius Curse" Sofia stared at him, his chest heaving, sweat on his brow. "But only you can fight it. Only the one who cast the curse can break the spell. But you alone Malcolm, you can break it. Those who are strong enough, have enough will power can do so. And you can Malcolm!" Sofia slowly moved closer to Malcolm, but she was careful. Any person under the curse was dangerous. "Listen to me Malcolm, you can fight this" Sofia edged closer. Still breathing heavily, he stared at her with an anger she had never before seen. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. She saw then, in that moment he was already far away. Drawing a deep breath she approached closer. The stare was lethal, almost painful. It someone were to give him a loaded gun right now, he would have no hesitation in using it.

As she reached only a metre from him, she saw the tenseness he wasn't even trying to mask, his fists curled so tightly his knuckles were white, the anger radiating from his body. His stare never faltered, but as she moved even closer, it was then she saw the flicker behind the furious grey eyes. He was fighting, Malcolm, the true Malcolm, was still there, still determined, as Malcolm always was, the need to be in control. Sofia was risking herself moving so close to him.

"That's it Malcolm, fight, use your strength, you can do it, I know you can" Sofia whispered in urgency.

"NO! You cannot stop this!" Malcolm burst forwards, grabbing Sofia around her throat, forcing her to the ground.

Fists around her neck, pinned on the floor, Sofia stared at him struggling to get air into her lungs.

"Malcolm" She gasped, looking into his eyes, seeing his own struggle. She still believed he could fight.


	13. Losing Life

**September 1****st**** 1997\. Scotland Yard**

The room was fading, Malcolm's face above her blurred more and more as the grip round her neck continued. Gasping a last breath her fight couldn't go on, eyes failing, her lungs unable to get the air she so desperately needed her body fell. In that moment she smiled, seeing Sirius before her, laughing, reaching out to her. Coming home.

**Dalby Forest**

Sitting on the stump of a tree that had been chopped down many years ago, Sirius watched a night jar perched on a branch of a tree as the sun faded. When Sofia ran off, he knew he should have gone after her. He was a fool not doing so. Instead, he had come back to where they had been camped, only in the hope she would return soon. But as he waited, he felt a sudden jolt in his body, something had happened. He had had that feeling before and he dreaded it.

Standing from the stump, he looked briefly back at the tent before making his decision.

Sirius had to go to her. He knew where she went, and disapperated away from the camp. His feet landing on hard concrete, Sirius let out a breath, it was darker here, but he looked at the large building in front of him. She must be in there, somewhere.

Making his way out of the alley there was a crash behind him, freezing, Sirius turned. Only to see a cat scampering away from a fallen dustbin. With a sigh of relief, he turned back around. That sigh caught in his breath.

Standing in front of him was Scabior who sneered at Sirius. Before having a chance to react a bag was thrown over his head and he was knocked out cold.

**Scotland Yard.**

His hands loosened around her throat, her body falling limp. Breathing heavy, Malcolm stepped away, staring down at her body, his own trembled, seeing his hands shake before his knees buckled and Malcolm fell to the floor.

How could he have done this, she was his friend, of the few he had. But why did he do this…where the hell was he. The last thing he remembered was being in his flat, making coffee. The next he has his hands clasped around Sofia Black's throat. He had to get hep Scrabbling to his feet he reached for the door handle. Behind him was a sudden exclamation, turning around, stopped in his tracks he witnessed the once lifeless body drawing a breath.

"Sofia" Malcolm rushed to her side, on his knees he put his hand under her head and pulled her to him. With a wheezing breath she opened her eyes.

"Malcolm?" Sofia rasped, her throat bruised. Malcolm smiled with relief. She was still alive, thank god.

"Sofe" He whispered, brushing hair from her face.

"Can't get rid of me that easy" Sofia croaked and Malcolm laughing, nodding.

"Seems I bloody well can't" Malcolm replied. "Now, can you tell me what the fuck happened, why was I trying to kill you?" He asked as he helped Sofia back to her feet.

"The Imperius Curse" Sofia said, reaching for a chair to sit down.

"The what?" Malcolm asked, seeing the mess of the room and he put the table back into place.

"I will explain" Sofia looked to him, this would take some time.

**September 2****nd**** 1997\. Westminster.**

"Malcolm, you cannot stay here, you can't go out in public and you definitely can't go to work" Sofia stated as she watched Malcolm pace the kitchen.

"Oh no shit" Malcolm was still trying to wrap his head around everything. Trying to kill the Prime Minister, and then almost killing Sofia, all after losing his free will…magic was fucked up.

"So you need to pack a bag and get out of here" Sofia spoke.

"And go where? A hotel?"

"No, you can't be in public, you are all over the news, everyone knows your face" Sofia watched as Malcolm collapsed onto the sofa.

"So where...with you?" Malcolm asked, looking at her.

"Not with me, me and Sirius are living on the road, out home was destroyed, nowhere is safe."

"So…what hope do I have?" Malcolm looked more lost then he had ever seen him.

"I have some friends you can stay with; I will explain everything to them."

"Are they like you?" Malcolm cut in.

"Yes. They are like me, they have magic, but you will be safe there, hell, you might even learn some manners" Sofia smiled.

"I have manners" Malcolm scowled.

"Less sweary then" Sofia corrected. Malcolm stared at her, scowl fading, his face softening.

"Thank you" His voice gentle. Sofia nodded with a smile

"Aways."


	14. The House on the Hill

**October 5****th**** 1997**

"WAKE UP"

Sirius gasped, ice cold water thrown over his head, he had only been asleep for a few hours. Perhaps not even that.

Sirius had no idea what day it was, et along what time. All he knew was he had been left in a small, windowless cold room, not far from his old cell in Azkaban. When he first arrived, Sirius was terrified he had been put back there. But there was no sound of crashing waves, no screams of terror from other cells. He couldn't be in Azkaban.

"Oi! Black, back to the real world" Sirius was lifted onto his feet. Being carried under his arms by two men out of the door. The bright light was blinding to his eyes.

The building was quiet; all he could hear was their footsteps on creaky floorboard. He tried to look around, looking for anything that could tell him where he was, but the walls were blank. Only dust layered the walls, cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Passing a window, he saw only dark hilltops. They were in the countryside, somewhere. That was a start.

Stumbling in his steps, having not left that room in over a month he was weak filthy and hungry. Entering a room Sirius was thrown onto a chair, a blaze of heat hitting his skin from a fire burning by his side. His eyes became glued to the flames, watching them dance, the bright colours changing, the hiss and crackle of the burning wood, watching a piece jump from the fire and land on the carpet, slowly melting the fabric into a dark crust.

"So much for the unbreakable Sirius Black, what is this…he is pathetic" Sirius turned his eyes upwards to see Scabior step out of the shadows and approach Sirius.

Scabior, Voldemort's new pet. This man was pathetic, but he was still dangerous.

"Oh look at those eyes, oh there is still fight in those eyes" Scabior laughed, moving closer, yellow and black teeth flashing in a grin. "I'm not so sure all those stories are true, but hey, losing everything can do that to you" Scabior smiled moving to the window he looked across the horizon. "The Prime Minister dead, and his lapdog, that horrid muggle loving family…the Weasley's, gone…even your wife." Scabior turned slowly to Sirius now.

Sirius froze, staring at the wall. No…not Sofe.

"Oh she screamed, screamed and cried like the whore she is" Sirius stared at Scabior. "I fucked her and she loved it, I fucked her until she bled, she screamed your name, pleaded for help, begged me to stop" Scabior saw the anger on his face. "Want to know what I did next" Scabior grinned, moving closer. "I slit her throat…just because I could" He laughed now, menacing, the noise rippling through Sirius' body. "What?" Scabior saw Sirius say something but didn't hear it. Moving closer to him Sirius jolted forwards, clamping his jaw on Scabior's neck, the scream was piercing. Ripping himself away clutching his neck as blood dripped from Sirius' mouth. Spitting blood on the floor he jumped to his feet, charging at Scabior he slammed the man into the wall, punching Scabior until he crumpled to the floor.

From the door was the pounding of feet, at least two pairs. Scanning the room, he saw on the table a bag, poking out of the was a wand, his wand. Reaching for it the door opened.

"Incarcerous" Sirius shouted and watched the men tumble and writhe on the ground as thick ropes bound around their bodies.

With a deep breath, Sirius looked at Scabior and he ran out of the door, leaving this place.

**October 6****th**** 1997**

It took a month of tracking, hunting numerous deatheaters, following snatchers, listening to anything about Sirius. All the searching led her to one name. Scabior. The rat of a man. Tracking him she found herself crouched on a hill by a tree. Watching the old house which in its day would have been glorious. But now it looked like a giant had sat on the roof it sagged so terribly. The windows with gaping holes for the wind to rush in and out through, the door hung on its hinges at a jaunty angle although not it was really just a frame. It was a rotting heap, bowing down, subservient to the elements.

Sofia knew they were inside, after seeing movement from a window, her eyes were glued.

Having no idea how long she had been waiting, slumped against a tree, closing her eyes for just a moment, it was then that she heard the scream. Jolting upwards, staring at the house she witnessed the door fly open. Out ran a figure, unstable as he sprinted across the grass. Sofia didn't move, not until she saw the second figure leave the house, wand held high and trying to aim at the man. It wasn't until he reached the treeline that Sofia saw it was Sirius.

Climbing up from the ground she ran to catch up with him, dodging a misfired spell from Scabior. Sprinting through the trees, ducking branches, trying to reach Sirius. Slowing down, breathing slowly she came to a clearing. He had gone, sure she had followed him the right way.

Waking further into the clearing, a hand grabbed her throat and slammed her against the tree trunk.

"Sirius!" Sofia shouted as he gripped her neck hard. "No, stop" She gasped for breath. "Sirius, it's me" She stared at him, at his empty eyes. "It's me" Sofia pleaded through bated breath as his eyes stared back.

"Sofe" Sirius croaked and quickly let go of her neck. "Oh my god" He whispered and pulled Sofia into a firm hug. "I knew you weren't dead"

"Dead?" Sofia held him, her face pressed into his shoulder. "Of course I'm not dead…who said I was dead?" She asked pulling away, resting her palm on Sirius' cheek.

"Scabior" Sirius muttered

"Well I am very much alive" Sofia told him before the bark above their heads splintered, flying everywhere. "We need to run, now!" Sofia shouted, grabbing his hand she pulled him through the trees but he kept stumbling, his body weak. "Come on Sirius" Sofia pleaded as she heard more voices from behind them. The trees exploding, spells just missing their heads. But Sirius continued to slow, becoming weaker by the second.

Skidding to a halt they came to a steep cliff ledge. Looking behind her, breathing heavily she head the voices get closer. It was too steep to climb down. There was no way out. Turning to Sirius, about to speak when he took a breath.

"It will be alright" Sirius whispered. "I love you" He spoke and Sofia frowned, confused but Sirius reached out, without warning he slammed his hands into her chest. Pushing her backwards. Green light blinding her.

The falling seemed to last an eternity, but the ground was soft, hitting the forest foliage, rolling, rumbling down the hill. Finally reaching the bottom, she lay crumpled against a rock, blood trickling from her head. She tried to open her eyes but everything was blurry, her chest felt like a ton of bricks lay on her, her arms and legs screaming in agony. Yet she forced herself onto her back, staring up to the stars.

Twinkling in their beauty as she lay in such agony.

**Several Hours Later**

The sky was still black, the moonlight bouncing through the trees, hitting Sofia's face. With a groan she slowly sat up holding her side. With her other hand she felt the cut on her head, the blood had dried but it was still sore. Dragging herself back onto her feet she looked upon the hill she had fallen.

Sirius could still be up there. He could be hurt.

Taking a deep breath, she began to climb. Mud slipping underneath her, the roots she clung to snapped from the ground. It was hard but with sweat on her forehead and her chest heaving, she reached the top.

It was quiet, quiet and empty. The trees scorched from the spells, the ground chewed up, but there had been so many feet that no tracks were visible.

A glint caught her eye, on the ground lay an object. Reaching into the grass she pulled out a pocket watch on a gold chain. Slowly opening the dial, she saw a crack splintering in the middle to the edge, but clearly underneath were the ten hands circled by 12 planets. The hands weren't moving, but turning the watch she froze when she saw herself, an image, of her wedding. Her wedding to Sirius. It was his watch.

"Sirius" Sofia whispered and snapped the watch shut. Jerking when the memory came flooding back.

The falling, the light, the green light. And Sirius…disappearing.

"No" Sofia whispered, staring across the forest. He was gone.

**October 7****th**** 1997\. The camp**

Kingsley, Remus, Fred, George and Dean all stared at Sofia.

"Dead?" Kingsley spoke, shocked.

"But how?" Remus asked.

"Scabior, snatchers, the killing curse. He pushed me down a cliff to save me" Sofia felt numb. She made a promise to herself, to Sirius. They would be together, always together, no matter what. And here she was, without him.

Kingsley turned to Remus, indicating to step outside and they all followed.

"Do you think it is true?" Fred asked

"Why would she make that up?!" George answered him and Fred shrugged.

"Whether it is true or not, we need to keep going" Kingsley stated.

"What about Sofe, she can't do anything in that state" Remus questioned in a hushed voice Glancing to the opening of the tent.

"I will speak with her" Kingsley said as he re-entered the tent and saw the fragile figure curled up on the bed. A far sight from the day he met her at the Ministry of Magic.


End file.
